Como dos imanes
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: CAPS 12 y FINAL UP! Harry se habia sorprendido de que nunca antes habia visto a esa chica tan bonita...Harry Potter, el niño que vivó, se enamora de Nicole Nott, hija de un mortifago...R
1. Nicole Nott

Y otra vez yo. Se que hos harto un poco con tanto fic, pero como estoy a punto de acabar el de Hermione y la isla de Alberkie y no me gusta hacer solo uno (Hazme caso), he decidido empezar otro para no aburrirme. Espero que lo disfruteis.  
  
COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITULO 1: NICOLE NOTT  
  
La primera vez que la habia visto, se habia quedado parado. Recordaba como Mione lo habia empujado enfadada, pero él habia seguido ahí, mirando profundamente a la chica.  
  
Era una muchacha muy risueña. Su cara era alargada y sus ojos redondos, de un color verde bosque, muy vivos. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta un poco mas arriba de su cintura y tenia algunos mechones azules muy claros. Su tez era muy palida, casi comparable con la de Draco Malfoy, parecida a la porcelana. Hacia gestos graciosos con su manos, dedos finos y uñas bastante largas, pintadas de negro. Tenia una figura para envidiar, pese a que era un poco bajita. Harry supuso que le sacaba casi una cabeza.  
  
Esa vez, la primera en que se habia fijado en ella, se habia sorprendido de que a una chica tan bonita, aunque fuera de quinto año, no la hubiera visto antes. Despues se enteró por Ginny que habia pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital Sant Mungo, casi dos años, a causa de que habia tenido un problema respiratorio y la habian tenido que operar. La peliroja tambien le explicó que era una chica muy alegre y simpatica, aunque tambien bastante orgullosa. Ese debia ser el motivo por el cual la chica habia quedado en la casa en que estaba. Y esque Harry no entendia como Nicole Nott (como le habia informado Ginny que se llamaba) habia podido quedar en la casa de las serpientes. Talvez su padre, un mortifago, le habia metido dentro todo ese odio, rencor y desprecio que tenian los Slytherins.  
  
Harry empezó a verla mas amenudo por la escuela. Iba en piña, con un grupo de chicas de Slytherin. Todas miraban con desden a los que pasaban. Ella no.  
  
Ese año a Harry le habian dado el puesto de Capitan en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Las pruebas habian sido un éxito y el equipo se habia renobado totalmente. Ginny, Colin y otra chica de tercero, Elizabeth Loser (que, a juzgar por como miraba a Harry, estaba colada por él), ocupaban el puesto de los cazadores. Dean Thomas y Sean McLester se ocupaban de las bludgers y Ron seguia siendo el guardian.  
  
Las pruebas se habian hecho poco después de que Harry supiera de la existencia de Nicole. Ella se habia presentado a las pruebas para ser cazadora de Slytherin, ya que uno de ellos se habia ido. Solo ella se habia presentado, así que tuvieron que aceptarla a la fuerza. Era bastante buena y Warrington y Montagne, los cazadores, habian estado deacuerdo en cogerla, ya que seria una buena jugadora. En cambio, Malfoy (buscador), Crabbe y Goyle (bateadores), se habian estado burlando de que no podian creer que una chica entrara en el equipo. Miles Bletchley, el guardian, no habia dicho nada.  
  
Esa tarde Harry bajó a los jardines para darse un paseo. Pero su sorpresa fue que no habia recordado que los Slytherins habian reservado el campo para entrenar. Todos estaban en una parte del campo; Bletchley discutia con Warrington, Montagne habia ido a por las pelotas, Nicole miraba su escoba (una nueva Saeta de hielo, la mejor del mercado) y Draco, Crabbe y Goyle estaban cerca de Harry, mirando el campo desde el sitio donde estaban parados. Harry se paró y se escondió tras una esquina del castillo para escuchar.  
  
- Montagne ha cometido un gran error.- decia Malfoy con voz afectada.- esa chica está muy bien dotada, pero parece porcelana. Nisiquiera tendrá reflejos. Seguro que se rinde en el primer partido. Si yo fuera el capitan la hecharia... aunque tuviera que buscar por toda la torre un nuevo cazador... es una vergüenza...  
  
Crabbe y Goyle gruñeron como diciendo que estaban deacuerdo. Malfoy sonrió y le habló a Crabbe en la oreja. Este asintió y rió como un gorila. El mamut cogió su escoba y fue hacia montagne, que ya traia las pelotas. Le dijo algo al capitán y este se encogió de hombros. Abrió la caja y soltó una bludger.  
  
- Veamos las cualidades de la chica...-susurró Malfoy, y Harry tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.- Eh, Nott! Bonita escoba! Me la enseñas?  
  
Harry, asomado un poco, vió como ella levantaba la vista y se ponia en pie, un poco dudosa. Empezó a caminar hacia Malfoy, escoba en mano. El rubio sonrió complacido. Harry vio como Crabbe, desde arriba, golpeaba una bludger hacia la chica. Ella siguió abanzando, aparentemente inadvertida de que estaban a punto de volarle la cabeza. Montagne, desde lejos, habia visto lo que pasaba, pero se quedó quieto. Harry supuso que estaba dudando entre si divertirse con un poco de sangre o tener que buscar otro cazador.  
  
La bludger estaba ya bastante cerca y, cuando la pelota estaba ya a punto de tocarla y Harry dudaba si salir de su escondite para ayudarla, Nicole recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que la bludger pasara al lado de su oreja y pasara de largo. Luego puso su cabeza otra vez recta y miró a Malfoy. Su expresión no habia cambiado en absoluto.  
  
- Fallaste.- dijo simplemente, con una voz tan inocente que Harry se sorprendió.  
  
Malfoy la miró enfadado.  
  
- No te creas que me puedes dominar solo porque sea una chica.- dijo ella alzando una ceja, en un gesto de desprecio. Luego miró disimuladamente donde Harry se escondia y sonrió. Harry se sonrojó. Ella se giró haciendo volar su pelo y caminó hacia donde Montagne sacaba ya las pelotas. Harry decidió largarse de allí antes de que alguien le viera.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Era ya muy tarde. Habian dado ya las once . El castillo estaba en total calma. Harry miró hacia los dos lados de un pasillo y se deslizó por él. Sabia muy bien que no debia estar despierto a esas horas, pero no podia dormir, así que habia decidido ir a la cocina para que Dobby le diera algo de comer.  
  
Giró una esquina y oyó susurros. Se asomó con precaucion para ver quien era. La rabia se le subió a la cabeza.  
  
Malfoy agarraba a Nicole por la muñeca con un gesto de superioridad. Ella lo miraba furiosa, intentando zafarse de él sin conseguirlo. Malfoy iba en una tunica de dormir de color negro y ella llevaba un camisón blanco con una bata verde encima.  
  
- Sueltame.- le dijo ella firmemente.  
  
Malfoy apretó mas su mano en la muñeca de Nicole y hacercó su rostro afilado al de ella, la cual lo miró con mas furia aún.  
  
- Puede que seas una orgullosa...-pronunció conteniendo veneno en cada palabra que escupia.- Pero eres muy guapa...  
  
La mano de Malfoy se posó en la pierna de Nicole y fue subiendo. Nicole hizo un ademas de apartarla, pero Malfoy le cogió la otra mano con la que ya tenia ocupada. Harry decidió salir de su escondite.  
  
- Eres sordo o que?-dijo el ojiverde furiosamente. Se sentia como un heroe, pero se le bajaron los humos cuando recordó que estaba en pijama ^^ - Te ha dicho que la sueltes.  
  
Malfoy giró su cara llena de ira hacia Harry y lo fulminó con la mirada. Nicole lo observó sorprendida.  
  
- Que haces tu aquí, Potter?  
  
- Sueltala.- repitió.  
  
Malfoy soltó las muñecas de Nicole bruscamente.  
  
- Nos veremos otro dia.- dijo el rubio mientras sostenia el mentón de la chica, la cual lo miró con asco.  
  
Luego se giró y se fue.  
  
- Gracias.-dijo Nicole mientras se masageaba las muñecas.  
  
- De nada.- dijo Harry muy rojo. - Que queria?  
  
- Nada, siempre está igual. - dijo Nicole aun mirando la esquina. Luego miró a Harry a los ojos. El ojiverde la miró atentamente. Sus ojos eran mas verdes de lo que habia visto de lejos y tenia lo que parecia dos pecas amarillas en el irirs de un ojo, lo que quedaba extraño. Ella hizo un gesto incredulo.- El-niño-que-vivió salvando a una hija de mortifago?  
  
- Vaya, veo que tu lo admites.-dijo Harry parpadeando.  
  
- No, solo lo admito porque se que lo sabes.- contestó la rubia sonriendo.- Hacia donde ibas a estas horas?  
  
- Iba a la cocina a comer algo.  
  
- Te acompaño.- dijo ella, y se puso a andar.  
  
Harry asintió y hechó a andar a su lado.  
  
- Y tu que hacias a estas horas fuera de tu cama?- preguntó curioso el chico.  
  
- Pues tampoco podia dormir, así que bajé a la sala comun para estar frente al fuego. Oí pasos fuera y salí para ver quien era. Malfoy me agarro de la muñeca y me empujo hacia atrás. Lo demas ya lo sabes.  
  
- Porque Malfoy está tan emperrado contigo?  
  
- Pues porque los mortifagos eligen la pareja en que se unirán en matrimonio sus hijos y Malfoy es muy solicitado por todos los mortifagos con hijas. La primera en la lista de él es Pansy, y yo soy la segunda...- explicaba la joven.  
  
- Pero tu eres mucho mas guapa que Pansy.- dijo Harry inconscientemente. Luego se sonrojó. Nicole rió y sus mejillas se sonrosaron.  
  
- Bueno, pero eso no va por hermosura. A los mortifagos les da igual eso. Lo que les importa es el prestigio y la riqueza. Y los Parkinson tienen mas dinero que mi familia.  
  
- Oh...- dijo Harry asintiendo, y la invitó a continuar.  
  
- Pero creo que a Malfoy no le hace gracia casarse con Parkinson, así que su segunda opcion soy yo. Creo que quiere deshacerse de ella.  
  
- De veras? Bueno, yo no lo intentaria detener...es broma.- añadió al ver la cara de la chica.  
  
Llegaron al cuadro de las frutas. Harry le hizo cosquillas a la pera y el cuadro se apartó. Muchos elfos domesticos trabajaban sin parar en la cocina.  
  
Entraron dentro, Nicole muy sorprendida.  
  
- Nunca habia estado aquí.- susurró.  
  
- Harry Potter, señor!- chilló una vocecita.  
  
Harry vio como Dobby se les hacercaba, casi sin ver, cegado por todos los sombreros que llebaba en la cabeza. Porfin llegó hasta donde estaban ellos.  
  
- Hola Dobby.  
  
- Harry Potter, señor, ha venido a ver a Dobby, señor! - dijo el elfo, y luego dirigió sus grandes ojos hacia Nicole.- Y trae compañía! La novia de Harry Potter, señor, es como mi amiga, señor!  
  
- Dobby, no...-intentó explicar Harry muy colorado, meintras Nicole reía de forma baja detrás suyo. Pero Dobby salió corriendo hacia la cocina.  
  
Pocos minutos despues, un monton de elfos domesticos los acorralaron ofreciendoles millones de bandejas con bollos y manjares.  
  
- Vosotros nunca dormis?-dijo Nicole mientras se metia un bollo de crema en la boca.  
  
- A veces descansamos, señor, pero normalmente siempre estamos trabajando, señor.- dijo un elfo que tenian cerca.  
  
Salieron de la cocina con las barrigas llenas. Nicole se metió el ultimo bollo en la boca y Harry la miró sonriente.  
  
- Que? No me mires...-dijo mientras reia y se ponia una mano en la boca.  
  
- Porque? comes bien.  
  
- No como bien. Nadie come bien. Bambi come bien, pero es un dibujo animado. (N/A: se que es una frase de la chicas Gilmore...sorry)  
  
- Has visto Bambi? Pero si es una pelicula muggle.- dijo Harry asombrado mientras Nicole tragaba.  
  
- Lo se, pero una vez la alquilé, cuando mis padres estaban de viaje y los sirvientes tenian unas vacaciones. Mis padres me dejaron sola y...- hizo un gesto con la mano.- no se lo digas a nadie, o correrá la voz y mis padres se enfadarán.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
- Sueles contarle todos tus secretos a un desconocido?- dijo el muchacho divertido.  
  
- No, pero me caes bien.- sonrió Nicole.  
  
Siguieron caminando en silencio.  
  
- Por dios! Que hacen despiertos a esta hora?!  
  
Sus corazones se pararon. Dieron media vuelta, viendo a McGonagall venir por el pasillo, muy furiosa. Ellos se quedaron quietos. La bruja se paró frente a ellos y los miró.  
  
- No hace falta decirles que esto está prohibido! Como se les ocurre?? Podria pasarles algo! 50 puntos menos a cada uno y mañana seran recluidos! Ahora cada uno a su dormitorio! En silencio!  
  
La cara de McGonagall estaba contraida por la ira. Harry aguantó la risa y miró a Nicole.  
  
- Bueno, ya nos veremos.- susurró ella, y le dio una sonrisa complice.  
  
Harry agitó la mano a modo de despedida y se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, con la imagen de Nicole Nott clavada en la mente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: Vale, no me mateis. Un personaje inventado, pero esque queria hacer algo diferente y crear una personalidad. Bien...pues...mmm...Read&Revews plis! 


	2. Detención

COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITUOLO 2: DETENCIÓN  
  
- Harry, despierta.- dijo Ron, balanceando a su compañero.  
  
Él abrió los ojos a regañadientes. El poco sol que había entraba por la ventana y le molestaba en la cara. Tenia muchisimo sueño. Miró el despertador.  
  
- Ron...estas loco??? Porque me despiertas a las 6 de la mañana de un sabado???  
  
- Queria practicar un poco de quidditch.- contestó el pelirojo.  
  
- Vete tu solo, porque si salgo de la cama será para matarte.-susurró Harry, y se tapó fuertemente con la colcha.  
  
Ron se la arrancó de cuajo.  
  
- Levanta dormilon!  
  
- Ron, amigo mio, es sabado por la mañana... SABADO... no he dormido casi...  
  
- Si no te hubieras ido por la noche por ahí ahora no tendrias sueño.- repuso el pelirojo.  
  
- Lo sabias..?  
  
- Te oí salir de la cama.- dijo el muchacho.  
  
- Lo sabias y has tenido la mala leche de despertarme?  
  
- Sip.  
  
- Eres cruel, despiadado y manipulador. Quiero seguir durmiendo.-reclamó el ojiverde.  
  
Ron lo cogió por la muñeca y estiró hasta que Harry quedó fuera de la cama, en el suelo.  
  
- Te espero abajo.- dijo Ron, y salió por la puerta.  
  
Harry suspiró y se levantó.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bajó con la escoba en la mano. Ron estaba sentado en el sofá, frente a la chimenea.  
  
- Si que has tardado!-dijo Ron.- Vamos.  
  
Salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda (Porque me despertais a estas hora? Hay que ver que mala leche!) y bajaron las escaleras de marmol. Pasaron frente a las puertas del Gran Salon y les vino un olor a comida. Pero pasaron de largo.  
  
- Ron, quiero comer!  
  
- Primero practicaremos.- dijo Ron.- luego comeremos.  
  
Harry gruñó. Llegaron al campo de quidditch y montaron sus escobas. En cuanto el aire chocó contra la cara de Harry, este se despertó. No habia nada como volar.  
  
Estuvieron una hora entera practicando. Ron se habia decidido a mejorar como guardian (cosa que Harry apoyaba, excepto si incluia despertarlo a las 6) y ser lo tomaba muy enserio.  
  
Cuando decidieron hacer un descanso, Hermione salió al campo y se dirigió hacia ellos con dos tostadas en la mano y una en la boca. Les dio una a cada uno y siguió mordiendo la suya.  
  
- Supuse que estariais aquí.- explicó la chica.  
  
- Me ha despertado a las 6 de la mañana.-repuso Harry, como esperando que Mione se escandalizara.  
  
- Lo se.- dijo ella.  
  
- Hoy es sabado!- se indignó el ojiverde.  
  
- Lo se.- repitió.  
  
- Que le pasa a todo el mundo?!- se desesperó el muchacho.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Despues de estar una hora mas en el campo, fueron al Gran Salon a comer algo mas. El comedor ya estaba lleno de gente y Harry vendició ese ambiente. Acabaron de desayunar pronto y salieron a los jardines.  
  
- Deberias ir a Madame Pomfrey.- le dijo Ron a una Mione muy constipada.  
  
- Sobreviviré.- dijo ella.  
  
- No creo...  
  
Harry divisó a lo lejos como una figura salia a los jardines. Nicole miró hacia los lados y cuando lo vio se dirigió hacia él.  
  
- Harry!- lo llamó cuando estuvo un poco cerca.  
  
Ron y Mione tambien se giraron. Nicole se hacercó mas.  
  
- Hola.- dijo el ojiverde.  
  
- Queria decirte que el castigo de McGonagall es esta tarde a las 8 de la noche.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos esta tarde.- dijo ella, y se giró para irse corriendo.  
  
- Quien es tu amiga?- dijo Ron, no mirando precisamente la cara de la chica.  
  
- Nicole Nott.  
  
- Vale Harry, explicanoslo todo.- dijo Mione mirandolo asombrada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa noche Harry cenó a las 7 para poder llegar a tiempo a la detencion. Parecia que Nicole habia tenido la misma idea, pues tambien bajó a cenar sobre esa hora. Harry acabó pronto, así que fue a la sala comun a leer un rato. Tocadas las 8, se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall. Picó con los nudillos un par de veces.  
  
- Adelante.- dijo una voz desde dentro.  
  
Harry pasó. McGonagall estaba sentada en su silla. Nicole estaba frente a ella con las manos agarradas atrás. Filch estaba de pie, con la señora Norris a sus pies.  
  
- Bien. Los dos acompañarán a Filch hasta la sala de trofeos y los limpiaran todos. Sin magia.  
  
Los dos asintieron. Filch sonrió complacido.  
  
El camino hacia la sala de trofeos fue silencioso. Filch iba sonriendo. Cuando llegaron, los dejó dentro con dos trapos y un cubo de agua y cerró la puerta con llave. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Se quitaron las tunicas y se arromangaron. Cada uno cogió un trapo y se puso a trabajar.  
  
- Siento que te hayan castigado por mi culpa.- dijo Harry, frotando un trofeo que estaba realmente sucio.  
  
- No fue culpa tuya, yo me ofrecí a acompañarte.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
- Oye, es un poco raro, nos llevamos bien y...somos totalmente diferentes...ya me entiendes.- el chico hizo un gesto con la mano.- tu eres hija de un mortifago y yo el principal enemigo de Voldemort.  
  
Nicole se extremeció ante el nombre pero no dijo nada.  
  
- Bueno, ya sabes, polos opuestos se atraen.-dijo ella.  
  
Se quedaron en un silencio, que Nicole rompió.  
  
- Mi padre quiere que sea mortifaga.-dijo, mirando el trofeo que limpiaba, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.  
  
El trofeo que sostenia Harry casi se le cayó de las manos. La miró estupefacto.  
  
- Vas a ser...vas a ser...  
  
- Seremos enemigos en el futuro, Harry.- dijo ella muy seria.  
  
- Y tu...quieres serlo?  
  
Esta vez Nicole si que lo miró.  
  
- No! No quiero luchar ni matar a nadie, ni que me maten ni tener que servir a un ser tan asqueroso y tan lleno de maldad.-dijo ella.- pero no tengo elección. Mi padre manda sobre mi.  
  
Harry bajó la vista hacia los trofeos. Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Solo se oía el fregar de los trapos.  
  
- Estas enfadado?- dijo Nicole despues de un rato.  
  
- Yo? Porque?  
  
- Porque voy a ser mortifaga.- dijo ella mirando sus zapatos.  
  
- No! Si no tienes mas remedio no es tu culpa. No estoy enfadado.-dijo Harry, cogiendo otro trofeo.  
  
- Bien...aun falta mucho para que sea mortifaga...  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Podemos aprovechar el momento hasta que el dia llegue.- dijo Nicole.  
  
- Perfecto.  
  
Se sonrieron. Siguieron hablando una hora mas sobre profesores, clases, alumnos, amigos...hasta que acabaron todos los trofeos.  
  
- Como pretende Filch que le digamos que hemos acabado?- dijo Nicole mirando la puerta.  
  
- Ni idea.- se encogió de hombros el ojiverde.  
  
Estuvieron esperando un cuarto de hora hasta que Filch se decidió a aparecer. Les abrió y se marchó con la señora Norris maullando.  
  
Los dos se sonrieron. Nicole hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue hacia la Torre de Slytherin. Harry tambien caminó hacia la de Gryffindor.  
  
- Contraseña?- dijo la dama gorda.  
  
- Mandragora ardiente!  
  
El cuadro se retiró y le dejó paso. Harry entró. Ron y Mione le esperaban sentados en los sillones.  
  
- Que tal el castigo?-dijo Ron.  
  
- Por tu cara, parece que muy bien.- constó Mione perpleja.  
  
- Bueno, tenia compañía, no ha estado tan mal.  
  
- Ya... no ha estado tan mal? O ha estado muy bien?  
  
- Ya basta Ron, no empieces con eso...  
  
- Te gusta Nicole. En serio! - dijo al ver la cara de su amigo.- Vamos, estas colado por ella!  
  
- No digas mas tonterias, me voy a la cama...  
  
- Dijo un Harry muy sonrojado...-comentó Ron.  
  
- Ahora te dedicas a escribir historias?- dijo el ojiverde, parandose a medias escaleras.  
  
- No, solo dicto la realidad.  
  
- Vale! Se acabó!- Mione se levantó.- A la cama los dos.  
  
- Eh, tu no eres mi madre!- dijo Ron.  
  
- Pues haz ver que soy tu esposa.- dijo Mione empujandolo hacia la escalera.  
  
Harry se quedó estatico. Una discursion de amor entre ellos. Alomejor salía algo interesante y se decian de una vez por todas lo que sentian el uno por el otro.  
  
- No estamos casados. Ni siquiera eres mi novia!  
  
- Tenemos que discutir esto?- dijo Mione.- A la cama!  
  
Ron resopló molesto y se dirigió al dormitorio. Harry miró a Mione.  
  
- Que? - dijo ella muy sonrojada.- Solo era una excusa!  
  
- Ya, claro...  
  
Mione se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas y Harry subió las escaleras. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Ron estaba tumbado ya en la cama. Se removia inquieto entre las sabanas rojas. Harry supo perfectamente que estaba pensando en Mione. 


	3. El lago

COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITULO 3: EL LAGO  
  
La mañana siguiente amaneció bastante calurosa para estar tan cerca del hinvierno. Harry estaba en el hinvernadero, arrancando una planta, el cual su nombre era Jugoporosa, tambien llamada "cariño" por la profesora Sprout. Lo que Harry aun no entendia, era que podia ver Sprout en esas plantas tan asquerosas. Los ojos, alargados y diabolicos de un color rojo, estaban pegados a la boca. Del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, le salian cuatro ojas finas y afiladas que daban pinta de poder matarte. Del lado derecho le salia una sola hoja, pero esta no era afilada, solo contenia un liquido venenoso.  
  
- No las trate así!- dijo Sprout a Ron, el cual esquibaba una de las hojas afiladas de la planta.  
  
- Una pesadilla.- dijo Harry saliendo del hinvernadero.  
  
- Creo que son las peores plantas que existen.-dijo Ron.  
  
- Vamos, no son tan horribles.- defendió Hermione.  
  
- Mione, esas plantas han picado a Eloise Midgeon en la mano y ha tenido que ir a la infermeria.  
  
- Bueno, hay cosas peores.  
  
-Incluso Grawp es mejor que eso.  
  
- Eso si que no es cierto.-dijo Mione.  
  
- Yo creo que si, Hermy.  
  
- Calla.  
  
- Porque Hermy?  
  
- No me llames así.  
  
- Es bonito Hermy!  
  
- Basta!  
  
- Callaos ya!- dijo Harry, muy irritado. No creia poder aguantar mas. Solo esperaba que esa tarde fuera mas tranquila.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa tarde no podia estar mas lejos de lo que Harry habia considerado tranquila. Habia olvidado que esa tarde habia reservado el campo de quidditch para practicar, así que tuvo que salir corriendo. Llegó sin aire y todos los componentes del equipo lo esperaban con expresión enfadada.  
  
- Llegas tarde!-le dijo Ginny, mientras Harry se ponia correctamente el uniforme.  
  
- Lo se.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Eres el capitan! Representa que tienes que ser un ejemplo! - repuso Dean.  
  
- Lo siento...-dijo Harry aun distraido.  
  
- Dejadlo ya en paz!- defendió Elizabeth.- Un error, no pasa nada.  
  
- Pero..-discutió Dean.  
  
- Vale, ya estoy!- Harry se puso en pie.- Porque no me abeis esperado calentando? Eso lo sabeis hacer solos! Quien no esté en el aire en veinte segundos, lo expulso del equipo. 10 vueltas al campo, ya!  
  
Todos cogieron sus escobas y empezaron a dar vueltas al campo a regañadientes. Harry suspiró y montó su escoba. Dio una patada al suelo y tambien empezó a dar vueltas, vigilandolos. Despues se pusieron en redonda y hicieron pases.  
  
- Elizabeth, porfavor, concentrate.- le suplicó Harry.  
  
Ella hizo un gesto arrepentida.  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
Ron, que ya dominaba bastante lo de la quaffle, se la lanzó a la chica. Elizabeth, dispuesta a cogerla, se tiró hacia atrás y soltó las manos de la escoba. Sonrió al notar el contacto de sus dedos con la pelota, pero calculó mal y salió hacia atrás, cayendo desde gran altura.  
  
- Elizabeth!-gritó Ginny con una mano en la boca.  
  
Harry salió disparado hacia ella. Elizabeth solo tenia los ojos cerrados y la quaffle agarrada.  
  
El ojiverde aceleró y la cazó al vuelo entre sus brazos. Elizabeth abrió los ojos poco a poco. Harry la miró severo.  
  
- La cogí...-dijo la chica inocentemente mostrandole la quaffle.  
  
- Harry!- llamó Colin.  
  
El muchacho se giró y Colin le señaló algo. Harry miró donde Colin señalaba. El equipo de Slytherin salia por las puertas derechos al campo.  
  
- Agarrate y ten cuidado.- le dijo Harry a la chica, la cual se aggaró a su cintura y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del moreno. Harry volvió a agarrar el mango de su escoba y descendió hacia los Slytherins. El resto del equipo lo siguió. Aterrizó con cuidado. Puso los pies en el suelo y Elizabeth se soltó de su cintura, bajó de la escoba y se alisó la tunica. Harry y los demas tambien bajaron.  
  
- Que haces aquí? He reservado el campo.-dijo el ojiverde desafiante.  
  
- Lo se.- contestó Montagne.  
  
Harry lo miró interrogativamente. Miró por un segundo a Nicole, la cual miraba con el ceño fruncido a Elizabeth. Talvez estaba molesta porque Elizabeth habia estado MUY cerca de él?  
  
- Habia pensado que podiamos hacer un partido, ya sabes, para entrenar.- dijo el capitan.  
  
- Y que lesiones a uno de mis jugadores aposta? Ni hablar.- dijo Harry.- ya hos podeis largar.  
  
- Vamos, no te pasa nada!-dijo Montagne.- es solo un partido!  
  
- He dicho que no.- contestó Harry firme.  
  
- Peor para vosotros.- dijo Malfoy.- Si se lesionara alguno de vuestros jugadores tendriais excusa para no jugar el partido y no quedar como perdedores. Porque, aunque me cueste decirlo, este equipo de Gryffindor es mas penoso que el del año pasado. Los dos Weasley de ahora son peores que los de antes.- Ginny frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante, pero Dean la cogió del brazo.- Y las tres cazadoras eran almenos valientes y con punteria.- Ginny dio otro paso, pero Dean la hizo recular.- Y no hablemos del portero...Querrás que este año tambien te cantemos la cancion de "Weasley es nuestro rey"?  
  
- Tragate tus palabras Malfoy, o te juro que te hago una cara nueva.- amenazó Ginny.  
  
- Mira que miedo Weasley.-hizo el rubio, enseñando una mano.- Que me vas a hacer? Coger tu polvorienta escoba y atizarme con ella?  
  
Todo fue muy rapido. Ginny alzó su escoba, tal y como habia dicho Malfoy, y la dirigió hacia la pálida cara del Slytherin. Malfoy cayó al suelo y un hilo de sangre salió por su boca.  
  
- Gracias por la idea!- le chilló Ginny muy furiosa.  
  
Eso le costó 50 puntos a Gryffindor y avisaron a Ginny de que si volvia a hacerlo, seria expulsada del equipo.  
  
- Pero no pude evitarlo! Ufff, como lo odio!- sopló la peliroja a un Harry desesperado.  
  
- Ginny, como vuelvas a hacer eso te expulsarán del equipo! Talvez... deberias quedarte fuera hasta que...hasta que sepas controlar tu ira...  
  
- Me estas echando del equipo?!-dijo ella levantandose de la silla donde estaba. La pregunta sonó por todo el aula vacía a excepcion de Harry y Ginny.  
  
- No irás a atizarme con la escoba, verdad?  
  
- No quiero bromas, Harry- dijo la peliroja, sentandose otra vez.- Porfavor, no me expulses. Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.  
  
Harry suspiró resignado.  
  
- Está bien, pero que no tengan que volver a avisarte.  
  
- Lo prometo!- dijo Ginny levantandose de la silla, muy feliz.- Gracias!  
  
Y salió corriendo por la puerta.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa noche cenó poco, no tenia mucha hambre y estaba muy agobiado. El bullicio del Gran Salón le hacia marearse. Era estresante.  
  
- Me voy un rato a fuera.- dijo el ojiverde a sus amigos. Ron y Mione asintieron.  
  
Salió a los terrenos. Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire puro. Cogió una bocanada de aire, la soltó y empezó a andar. El cesped estaba un poco mojado a causa de la humedad. No hacia demasiado frio esa noche. Fue hacia el lago para sentarse un poco en la orilla, pero al llegar allí vio una figura ya sentada. Se hacercó mas y la reconoció. Avanzó y se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Hola.  
  
Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo y la volvió a bajar.  
  
- Vaya humos la peliroja Gryffindor.-dijo Nicole.  
  
- Si, nunca habia visto así a Ginny.  
  
- Ginny? Esa no era la que estaba colada por ti?- preguntó la rubia mirandole a los ojos. Harry constó que sus pecas amarillas resaltaban mas que nunca en su iris verde.  
  
- Antes.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Y la otra? - preguntó, devolviendo la vista al lago.  
  
- Que otra?  
  
- La que estaba enganchada como una lapa a tu cintura antes.- dijo en tono molesto.  
  
- Elizabeth? Es una amiga.  
  
- Ya. Y lo de llevarla en tu escoba?  
  
- Es muy patosa, se cayó de la escoba y tuve que ir a cogerla antes de que su craneo se aplastara contra el suelo...  
  
- Cosa que seria muy divertida.- sonrió Nicole.  
  
- La primera sonrisa en toda la noche, talvez mas adelante haya una carcajada.  
  
Nicole le sacó la lengua burlona.  
  
- Pues yo he visto como te mira.- dijo mirando el lago.- tu le gustas.  
  
- Talvez.-contestó Harry.- O alomejor son imaginaciones tuyas.  
  
Nicole se levantó de la hierva. No llevaba puesta la tunica, la habia dejado a un lado. Harry se fijó que la ropa de la chica nunca estaba sucia ni arrugada ni mal colocada. Supuso que su padre le habia enseñado que tenia que guardar la imagen.  
  
Harry se levantó tambien y se puso a su lado.  
  
- No es bonito el lago de noche?- dijo ella.  
  
- Si...dan ganas de bañarse y todo.- contestó el muchacho.  
  
- Y a que esperas?  
  
- Que?- preguntó un Harry muy confuso.  
  
Nicole le sonrió. Se sacó el jersey y lo dejó en el suelo. Se desanudó la corbata y la dejó al lado del jersey. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Harry notaba que su cara iba de rojo a granate y un bulto hacia presión contra su pantalón. Nicole acabó de quitarse la camisa y la dejo en el suelo. Despues se quitó la falda tambien y se quedó en ropa interior de un color negro.  
  
- Te espero en el agua.  
  
La chica corrió hacia la orilla y se zambulló en el agua del lago. Salió a flote con el pelo mojado y las puntas rubias flotando en el agua cristalina.  
  
- Estas loca!- le gritó Harry.  
  
- Está muy buena! Ven!- le aseguró la chica.  
  
Harry lo pensó dos veces, pero al fin, se quitó los pantalones (el bulto ya habia disminuido), el jersey, la corbata y la camisa. Dejó las gafas encima de su ropa y se zambulló tambien en el agua. Estaba tan fria, que sintió como si mil cuchillos le traspasaran la piel. Se hacercó a Nicole.  
  
- Joder! Me habias dicho que estaba buena!- le recriminó el ojiverde.  
  
- Era para que te metieras.-sonrió Nicole, y Harry vio como un tono azulado se habia apoderado de sus lavios.  
  
El Griffindor sonrió. Observó el cuerpo de la rubia. El agua le llegaba por la cintura. Nicole, en ver la inspección de su compañero, se hundió hasta el cuello.  
  
- Eh! Que miras? - le dijo ella sonrojada.- Pervertido.  
  
El Gryffindor sonrió. Estaba mas cerca de ella de lo que nunca habia soñado estar. Nicole dio un paso adelante y hacercó su cara a la del chico. Harry se quedó estatico. Ella hacercó sus lavios a la cara de él, pero antes de que tocaran su piel, desvió su cara hacia la oreja de Harry. El chico maldijo esa tortura.  
  
- Una carrera hasta esa orilla.- le susurró al oido.  
  
Harry se quedó quieto mientras Nicole sonreia y hechaba a nadar hacia la otra orilla. Cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta, nadó tambien hacia la orilla. Nicole llegó antes.  
  
- He ganado!  
  
- Eso es trampa.-dijo Harry respirando pesadamente.- No se pueden usar tus encantos.  
  
- Es una arma que tenia guardada.- bromeó ella.  
  
Harry sonrió y alzó un brazo para ahogarla, pero la chica fue mas rapida y alzó el suyo para coger el de Harry. El chico la miró desafiante. Luego miró el brazo que sugetaba el suyo y abandonó su sonrisa. Nicole tenia una cicatriz desde el hombro hasta un poco antes del codo.  
  
- Que te ha pasado?- dijo Harry señalando la cicatriz.  
  
Nicole bajó el brazo rapidamente y se puso seria.  
  
- Me caí.-dijo muy secamente.- Tengo frio, deberiamos salir ya.  
  
Y se encaminó hacia la orilla, luchando contra el agua. Harry la observó irse. Ella cogió su ropa, se la puso por encima y se fue. Harry decidió salir tambien. 


	4. Gryffindor vrs Slytherin

COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITULO 4: GRYFFINDOR VR SLYTHERIN  
  
Toda la semana siguiente, Harry no pudo salir de la cama. Y, por lo que Ginny explicó, Nicole tampoco. El partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin se hacercaba, así que Harry mandó a Ron hacerse cargo de los entrenamientos. A la semana siguiente, Harry volvió a las clases ya bastante mejor, gracias a la pocion de Madame Pomfrey.  
  
- Dios mio, como has cogido este catarro?- habia preguntado la enfermera sorprendida.  
  
- No se, supongo que no me abrigué suficiente.- habia contestado Harry sonriendo para sus adentros.  
  
Las ultimas dos semanas antes del partido, Harry habia decidido entrenar todos los martes, jueves y viernes para estar en forma, de manera que Montagne solo tenia dos dias para entrenar, pues Harry habia acaparado toda la tarde.  
  
- Vale, estoy agotada.- dijo Ginny despues de un duro entrenamiento. - Me quiero dar una ducha, así que, Elizabeth, no me esperes.  
  
Y despues entró en el vestuario de chicas.  
  
- Creo que tenemos posibilidades de ganar.- informó Harry.  
  
Y pareció que todos estaban deacuerdo.  
  
La mañana del partido amaneció despejada. Harry los sacó a todos de la cama a las 5 de la mañana (envió a Mione al cuarto de las chicas) (N/A: y hos preguntareis que hace Mione despierta a las 5 de la madrugada. Pues yo tengo respuesta a todo: Hagamos ver que tiene insomnio) y bajaron todos juntos a desayunar. Harry se aseguró de que todos comieran bien. Despues los llevó al campo a calentar. Dieron unas vueltas al campo y hicieron algunos circuitos. El partido era a las 10. Estuvieron entrenando hasta las 7 de la madrugada, cuando Mione les trajo una tostada a cada uno para que comieran mas (N/A: los queria engordar para comerselos) y Harry les dejó descansar y charlar un rato, aunque todos estaban muy tensos. A las 8, decidió empezar su discurso sobre las tecnicas de juego. Ron le dijo que era aun mas pesado que Wood, cosa que no gustó a Harry.  
  
- Está bien, Slytherin no es rival para nosotros.-dijo Harry, cuando ya todos estaban en las gradas y faltaba poco para que el partido empezara.- Ya sabeis, Colin y Elizabeth, cubrid a Ginny y luego...  
  
- Harry, nos has explicado esa tactica mil veces.- se quejó el fotografo.- tranquilo, nos lo sabemos de memoria.  
  
Harry asintió, muy nervioso.  
  
- Bueno, tranquilos... a machacar a esos tipos!  
  
Todos estubieron de acuerdo. Porfin el equipo de Gryffindor se dispuso a salir al campo.  
  
- Y aquí tenemos al mejor equipo de todos! - decía Dennis Creevey, substituyendo a Lee Jordan, el cual habia acabado ya sus estudios.- Un fuerte aplauso a Weasley, Creevey, Weasley, Loser, McLester, Thomas yyyyy Potter!!!  
  
Las graderias de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw vitorearon al equipo.  
  
- Y, por el otro bando, y me guardo comentarios.- McGonagall miró a Dennis peligrosamente.- Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Bletchley, Nott, Warrintong y Montagne.  
  
Los de Slytherin gritaron a su equipo.  
  
Harry estrechó la mano de Montagne muy fuerte. Luego les dio una sonrisa reconfortante a su equipo. Ron se dirigió a la porteria. Madame Hooch se puso el silvato en los lavios y pitó. Harry dio una fuerte patada al suelo y se enlairó. Intentó seguir los comentarios de Dennis mientras buscaba la snitch.  
  
- Y Ginny Weasley tiene posesión de la quaffle! Montagne se le hacerca peligrosamente pero Elizabeth Loser, una chica muy guapa que es mi mejor amiga, se mete en medio para impedir que moleste a Ginny. Todos los cazadores de Slytherin se van a tirar encima de Ginny! Ella tira la quaffle al aire que es cogida por mi hermano! Lanza y marca! 10 puntos para Gryffindor!  
  
La grada de Gryffindor enloqueció. Harry sonrió. Buena jugada. El ojiverde bajó un poco la altura. Nicole le pasó por el lado.  
  
- Buena suerte.- le dijo, mientras iba hacia Elizabeth para quitarle la quaffle.  
  
Talvez estaba enfadada? No deberia haberle dicho lo del brazo? Talvez se lo habia hecho su padre.  
  
- Gryffindor vuelve a marcar! 20 a 0!  
  
Nicole volvió a pasar por su lado, pero esta vez se quedó.  
  
- Estas enfadada?- preguntó Harry. Ella miraba como Montagne se dirigia a las perchas.  
  
- No. Porque?  
  
- Por lo que te dije.  
  
Montagne lanzó, pero Ron la paró y se la pasó a Elizabeth.  
  
- No es nada, es igual.- dijo Nicole, y voló disparada hacia Colin.  
  
Harry subió de altura en busca de una luz dorada. Una bludger le pasó al lado de la oreja. Harry siguió se busqueda.  
  
- Elizabeth marca! 30 a 0 a favor de Gryffindor.  
  
Las esperanzas de Harry de ganar augmentaban. Malfoy buscaba desesperado tambien la snitch.  
  
- Nott esquiva esa bludger y marca! 30 a 10!  
  
Harry miró a Nicole. Ron la miraba muy enfadado. Harry supuso que era porque le habia marcado una chica.  
  
- Harry!- le llamó Ginny, y señaló un punto.  
  
El corazon de Harry se encogió. Malfoy volaba en picado hacia el suelo. Estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha, cuando miró hacia arriba y vio un destello de luz. Miró hacia Malfoy, que seguia descendiendo, pero no vio ninguna luz. Harry sonrió. Malfoy queria tenderle una trampa. Harry giró su escoba y aceleró hacia arriba. Malfoy se dio cuenta y dirigió su escoba lo mas rapido posible hacia el punto donde Harry iba. El ojiverde alargó la mano y aceleró mas. Toco una ala de la snich, pero se le escurrió de las manos. Volvió a alargar mas la mano y cerró el puño. No cogió nada.  
  
- Me cago en...- murmuró.  
  
Tiró todo su cuerpo hacia delante y porfin notó la pelota en su mano. Cayó hacia delante y se quedó colgando de la escoba como un mono, por las piernas y una mano. Se puso bien y bajó.  
  
- Harry Potter ha capturado la snitch!- dijo la voz emocionada de Dennis  
  
- Gryffindor gana!- anunció Madame Hooch.  
  
Todos vitorearon y salieron de las gradas para felicitar a los jugadores de los leones. Unos muchachos de septimo y sexto se enpeñaron en llevarlos a la espalda, así que Harry se vió llevado por un mar de estudiantes de color rojo. Divisó a Mione entre la multitud. Saludó a Ron y luego a Harry. A lo lejos vio como Nicole le sonreia. Él tambien sonrió.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Bien!- dijo Hermione muy emocionada abrazando al pelirojo.- habeis ganado! - siguió, abrazando ahora a Harry.  
  
- Si, vale, ya...- dijo Harry.- tranquila.  
  
Ron y Harry se escarchofaron en el sofá, muy agotados. Mione se sentó a los pies de Ron y este aprovechó para poner sus piernas encima de la falda de la chica.  
  
-¬¬...aprovechado...  
  
- Estoy cansado. ^^ - dijo Ron en tono infantil.  
  
- Que pena por ti.- dijo la castaña.  
  
- Hermione, nos haces un favor?- dijo Ron, apartando sus pies de las piernas de la chica.- Traenos un baso de agua.  
  
- Pero que morro!  
  
- Hemos ganado.- le recordó Ron.  
  
Ella se levantó a regañadientes y se fue.  
  
- Has visto? Ufff, es tan guapa y perfecta...  
  
- Bonita observacion.-dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados.  
  
- Y que ojos.  
  
- Ajá.  
  
- Y que pelo.  
  
- El de siempre.  
  
- Y que piernas.  
  
- Bueno...  
  
- Y que culo!  
  
- Ron! - dijo el ojiverde abriendo los ojos. - es tu amiga, no seas pervertido.  
  
- ¬¬ Te pareces a mi madre.  
  
- ^^ Lo se.  
  
- Aquí teneis el agua.-dijo ella pasandole un baso a cada uno.  
  
Ron la miró y le sonrió inocentemente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Felicidades.- le dijo Nicole cuando se encontraron en un pasillo.- Ganasteis.  
  
- Gracias.- contestó Harry.- Bonito lanzamiento.  
  
- Gracias. Fui la unica que marqué ^^. Malfoy se llevó un cabreo de narices.  
  
- Me alegro.  
  
- Me tengo que ir.- anunció la rubia.- Ya nos veremos.  
  
Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tras eso, desapareció por la esquina. Hary sonrió. En ese momento. Malfoy pasó por allí cerca y se colgó de un marco de una puerta, dejando su abdomen al descubierto, el cual estaba atravesado por una gran cicatriz. Malfoy se fue por el pasillo. Harry se quedó quieto. Demasiada casualidad. Talvez esa cicatriz era porque su padre le pegaba o lo torturaba. Si era así, no dudó que a Nicole tambien se lo hicieran. Se fue a clase de transformaciones con ese feo pensamiento. 


	5. La fiesta

COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITULO 5: LA FIESTA  
  
- Harry!  
  
El muchacho se giró, observando como Cler McDougal, una chica castaña de septimo, se le hacercaba agitando un brazo.  
  
- Que pasa?  
  
- Verás.-comenzó la chica moviendo las manos.- Los de septimo, como es nuestro ultimo año, hemos pensado hacer una fiesta en el aula de astronomia a espaldas de los profesores. Estaremos las cuatro casas, pero solo pueden asistir los de cuarto hacia arriba. Será bestial! Se lo estamos diciendo a todo el personal por si quereis venir.  
  
- Genial! Quieres algo mas?  
  
- La verdad es que...se lo hemos dicho a Ron, y él nos dijo que tu podrias conseguir bebidas de Hogsmeade.  
  
- Bueno...  
  
- Nosotros te daremos el dinero.-Apresuró a añadir la Gryffindor.- Solo tienes que sacar las bebidas.  
  
- Está bien.- accedió Harry.  
  
Cler le dio las gracias y le dijo que esa misma tarde tendria el dinero. Harry la observó irse. Una fiesta...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- No se habla de nada mas!- exclamó Ron excitado.(N/A: no penseis mal...)- Va a ser genial!  
  
Harry lo observó asintiendo. Mione estaba al lado del pelirojo, escribiendo alguna cosa en un largo pergamino.  
  
- No lo puedo creer! Una fiesta!-dijo Dean.- con bebidas alcoholicas!  
  
- Supongo que podrás ir a las tres escobas, no?- dijo el pelirojo. Harry asintió.  
  
Habia mucho jaleo a su alrededor. Todos gritaban las ganas que tenian de que llegara la fiesta. Estaban muy exaltados.  
  
- Te imaginas? - dijo Ron.- Talvez sea la primera vez que nos emborrachemos. Cantaremos las canciones que cantan las personas ebrias y haremos locuras. Mas te vale coger las bebidas mas alcoholicas que haya!  
  
Harry observó como Hermione apretaba muy fuerte la pluma contra el pergamino y sus labios se movian peligrosamente.  
  
- Si, bueno, creo que yo prefiero estar sobrio. Ya sabes, por si me toca conducir...-Ron lo miró confuso.- Solo...era...una broma...  
  
- Va a ser bestial!- repitió otra vez el pelirojo.  
  
Pareció que Hermione no pudo mas, pues gritó, de forma en que se oyó en toda la sala comun:  
  
- Esque solo se habla de ese estupido carnaval?!  
  
Todos los Gryffindor callaron y la miraron ceñudos.  
  
- Me ha salido un poco alto, no?- dijo un poco avergonzada la muchacha de pelo enmarañado.  
  
- Sip - constó Harry.  
  
- Hermione, ese "estupido carnaval" celebra que los que lo organizamos acabamos nuestros estudios.- la cortó una chica de septimo.  
  
- Lo se, lo siento.- contestó la chica. Todos volvieron a lo suyo, haciendo escandalo.-Las fiestas están bien, me gustan las fiestas...  
  
- Pero?- dijo Ron.  
  
- Pero, Ron, somos prefectos! Se supone que tenemos que impedir este tipo de cosas!- se la veia palida y preocupada.- Si los profesores lo descubren, adios al cargo!  
  
- Vamos, Hermione, ser prefecto no lo es todo! Nisiquiera es un trabajo!  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
- Necesito hecharme un rato.- suspiró, cogiendo los libros y subiendo hacia la habitacion de las chicas.  
  
- Se lo toma demasiado en serio.- dijo Ron mirando como la muchacha desaparecia escaleras arriba.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Hola.  
  
Harry se giró sobresaltado. Sonrió aliviado cuando vio a Nicole. Estaba con la varita tocando la bruja-estatua que le llevaba a Hogsmeade, con la capa invisible en el bolsillo y el dinero que le habia dado Cler en el otro.  
  
- Hola...oye, ahora tengo prisa.-se excusó.  
  
- Si vas a Hogsmeade, voy contigo. Ya se que hay un pasadizo detrás de esa estatua.  
  
Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Asintió.  
  
-Dissendium!  
  
Se deslizaron por la estatua y empezaron a andar en silencio, hasta que la curiosidad de Harry venció.  
  
- Como sabias lo del pasadizo?  
  
Nicole sonrió.  
  
- Te lo diré en 4 palabras. Tu, tercer curso, yo, esconder, espiar.  
  
- Esas son 5.- constó Harry.  
  
- Que mas da una mas que una menos?- sonrió.  
  
Se quedaron callados un rato mas. Esta vez fue Nicole la que interrumpió.  
  
- Como está Elizabeth?- pronunció "Elizabeth" como quien dice "basura".  
  
- Bien, porque?  
  
- Por nada en concreto.  
  
Harry sonrió complacido.  
  
- Tu estás celosa!- la observó divertido.  
  
- Que?- dijo Nicole observandole como si acabara de salir de Snt. Mungo.  
  
- Si, estas celosa de Elizabeth.  
  
- Perdona, guapo, pero no eres irresistible.- se defendió la muchacha.- No estoy celosa.  
  
- Eres muy orgullosa.  
  
- Por eso soy Slytherin. ^^  
  
No hablaron mas del tema. Llegaron a las tres escobas y se cargaron con cajas y cajas de cerveza de mantequila light y no tan lighht ^^.  
  
Volvieron hacia Hogwarts en silencio (bastante incomodo, he de decir).  
  
-Bueno, ya nos veremos en la fiesta...-dijo Nicole, dispuesta a dirigirse hacia la torre de Slytherin.  
  
- Si...  
  
La Slytherin hizo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, con el pelo ondeando.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry no recordaba si alguna vez los estudiantes se habian esforzado tanto para algo. Todos parecian trabajar en esa deseosa fiesta, incluso los Slytherin y los Gryffindor parecian no discutir, cosa que Harry no era capaz de creer. La palidez y preocupacion de Mione augmentaba a medida que el dia esperado se hacercaba, y les confesó a sus dos amigos que habia estado tentada de decirselo a McGonagall, por lo cual Ron la miraba ceñudo. El dia esperado se presentó muy agradable y de buen tiempo. Todos los alumnos corrian excitados por los corredores hablando a escondidas sobre todo lo que pensaban hacer en la fiesta. Los profesores los miraban sospechosamente. Incluso el profesor Large (un hombre bastante despistado que habia tomado el puesto de profesor de DCAO) notaba demasiada alegria en el ambiente.  
  
- Es una fiesta loca!- suspiró Hermione, tan preocupada como siempre.- Podria pasar cualquier cosa! Los estudiantes van allí a beber, a besarse, a meterse mano y incluso podria pasar que dos estuadiantes...!  
  
- No digas estupideces!- la cortó el pelirojo muy sonrojado.- No pasará nada de eso. Bueno, lo de beber si, pero no pasará gran cosa mas.  
  
Harry sospechaba que la conciencia de Hermione no le dejaria ir a la fiesta. Pero se equivocó.  
  
A las 9 de la noche, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron sigilosos hacia la torre de astronomia. Harry cargaba las bebidas, ayudado por Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Las pusieron encima de una mesa al llegar y Ginny se perdió entre la multitud, buscando ves a saber quien. El ambiente era muy cargado. Los estudiantes se movian al ritmo de "Las brujas de McBeth" y muchos ya con una botella en la mano (Harry no podia creer esa rapidez).  
  
- Pensaba que no vendrias.- le dijo el ojiverde a Mione.  
  
- Porlomenos vigilaré la fiesta.  
  
Ron hizo rodar los ojos y gruñó irritado.  
  
- Hermione, es una fiesta! La gente se divierte! Porque no puedes hacerlo tu tambien?! Es solo una noche.  
  
Hermione pareció reflexionar y su cara usualmente de color cera durante los ultinos dias, se volvió mas normal.  
  
- Sabes que? Tienes razon! Es solo una noche!  
  
Hermione cogió una botella, la alzó y bebió el contenido, alejandose a la vez, como Harry no habria soñado nunca que lo hiciera. Ron se dio por satisfecho y miró pervertidamente un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff.  
  
- Nos vemos.- dijo, y se perdió entre la multitud.  
  
Harry caminó hacia la pista de baile (llena hasta rebentar) y merodeó, observando a los estudiantes. Notó de pronto como algo le rozaba el trasero. Se giró y vio como Parvati le sonreia bobamente. Harry la miró con una mueca de disgusto y se alejó lo mas rapido que pudo de allí. Caminó hacia una mesa que había al fondo, donde Mione estaba apoyada y bebia de su botella.  
  
- Lo pasas bien?  
  
Ella lo miró, como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.  
  
- Si, bueno. - Ron se les hacercó con una botella en la mano y tambien se puso a escuchar a Mione.- En el poco rato que llevo aquí, ya me han abrazado Seamus, Dean, y dos chicos de Hufflepuff que no los conozco de nada. Tendré que hacer que saquen tiquets para los abrazos.  
  
Harry rió y hizo ver que sacaba un tiquet del hombro de su amiga.  
  
- Me ha tocado el 54. Falta mucho?  
  
Ron tambien hizo ver que sacaba un tiquet y se lo enseño a su amiga divertido.  
  
- Hay alguna oferta especial si te toca el numero 69?- comentó carcajeandose. Hermione lo miró ceñuda.- Solo era una broma.  
  
La muchacha se alejó hacia la pista de baile.  
  
- Si que se toma las cosas en serio.- comentó el pelirojo.- Sabes? Hannah Abbot no es tan tonta como creia...  
  
Y volvió a desaparecer.  
  
Harry caminó hacia la pista, hasta que alguien lo cogió de la muñeca. El muchacho se giró. Cho lo miraba atentamente, con los ojos sospechosamente desenfocados y una botella vacia en su mano.  
  
- Hola Harry.- dijo la chica oriental sin pronunciar demasiado bien.- Quieres bailar conmigo?  
  
- Esque...ahora no tengo ganas.- se excusó, y miró a su alrededor.- Donde está Michael?  
  
Los ojos de Cho brillaron tristemente.  
  
- Esque... *hip*...me ha... *hip*...dejado...- musitó, hechandose hacia los hombros de Harry. Él la acarició torpemente.  
  
- Mhhmm....  
  
- No se porque todos me dejan! Cedric está muerto...-el corazón de Harry dio un bote.- Michael me deja por otra...y tu...  
  
- Cho, no es buen momento...  
  
- No me quieres?- medio gritó, de forma que algunos (los que no estaban ebrios) los miraron.- No significó nada para ti ese beso del año pasado?  
  
- Cho, no es eso...pero...ahora tengo que...ir a...  
  
Cho se desenganchó de él rapidamente.  
  
- Ya lo entiendo! Tienes que ir a buscar a tu querida Hermione! Esa fulana fue la culpable de que nuestra relación no tuviese éxito!  
  
Harry le iba a contestar cuatro cosas, pero Cho ya habia salido corriendo.  
  
- Que mirais?!- les dijo furiosamente a los estudiantes que lo miraban, los cuales se hicieron los no enterados.  
  
Harry andó furiosamente hacia la mesa de las bebidas, decidido a buscar la mas alcoholica de todas. Pero, por tercera vez en la noche, lo interrumpieron. Elizabeth se le puso en medio y, suspirando profundamente, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.  
  
A Harry le costó lo suyo saber que estaba pasando. Su cerebro le decia que la apartase y la hechase de la fiesta porque solo era permitida a partir de los de cuarto hacia delante, pero por otra parte...  
  
"Es solo una noche!" se dijo, y disfrutó de ese beso, sin duda mucho mas apasionado de lo que habia sido el del año pasado con la chica oriental.  
  
Elizabeth se separó del muchacho, mirandolo a los ojos. Luego se sonrojó y corrió hacia la otra punta de la torre, dejando a Harry confuso. El muchacho dejó de mirar por donde se habia ido la cazadora y se giró hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Cogió una cerveza y, a lo lejos, vio a Nicole apoyada en la pared con una cerveza de mantequilla casi llena en la mano. El ojiverde se puso a su lado.  
  
- Disfrutas de la fiesta?- dijo Harry observandola.  
  
- Menos que tu, por lo que veo.- comentó ella secamente.  
  
- Perdon?  
  
- La has besado.- murmuró la rubia, sin mirar un sitio en concreto. Era una afirmación, por lo tanto, lo habia visto.  
  
- Bueno, en realidad, ella me besó...  
  
- No tienes porqué darme explicaciones.- fue la primera vez que lo miró a los ojos. Harry la observó sorprendido, pues sus ojos estaban muy brillantes y aguados.  
  
- Vas a llorar?- reclamó, nervioso. Nunca se le daba bien consolar a la gente.  
  
- Pues claro que no.- intentó aparentar seguridad, pero su voz tembló.- Me ha entrado algo en el ojo, si me disculpas...  
  
Nicole agachó la cabeza y salió de la Torre a toda prisa. Harry observó pasmado como se iba. Era muy guapa, lista y simpatica. Pero en question de orgullo, no la ganaba nadie. 


	6. El beso

N/A: se que me demoré MUCHO, pero esque se me fue la inspiracion para el septimo capitulo y no queria enviar este aun hasta que no tuviera el 7º bastante abanzado. Y ademas, cuando intenté colgarlo no iba la pagina y tuve que esperar. Bueno, hos dejo ya con el fic...  
  
COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITULO 6: EL BESO  
  
- Ayer no tuvimos ocasión de hablar. Te fuiste corriendo.  
  
Ella no levantó la vista de su trabajo, sino que siguió observandolo y escribiendo con su lujosa pluma azul marino.  
  
- Largate.- dijo ella secamente, sin molestarse a levantar la cabeza.  
  
- Y esa repentina amabilidad?  
  
La muchacha no le contestó. El ojiverde intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella seguia el camino que marcaba la punta de su pluma, haciendo curvas y mas curvas.  
  
Harry sospechó que la chica no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba escribiendo, así que sonrió burlonamente y la miró.  
  
- De que va este trabajo?  
  
- Es sobre la poción paralizadora.  
  
- A si?- Harry esbozó una sonrisa burlona.- Y que tienen que ver los pajaron azules con esa pocion?  
  
Nicole se sonrojó en sobremanera y tapó su trabajo, haciendo un gesto con su mano.  
  
- Vete.  
  
- Estás enfadada? – dijo Harry, que no queria peleas.- Porque?  
  
- No estoy enfadada, vale? Necesito soledad. Solo eso. Porfavor, Harry, dejame sola.  
  
Esa ultima frase sonó tanto a suplica, que Harry se retiró, medio cabizbajo, preguntandose por el malhumor de la Slytherin.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La sala comun estaba completamente vacia. Todos los alumnos estaban ya en el Gran Comedor, preparados para el banquete de Halloween. Harry estaba estirado de cualquier manera en el sofá. Tanto le habia dolido a Nicole aquel beso? Absorto en sus pensamientos, no oyó entrar a Hermione hasta que la chica no se sentó de un bote en la butaca de al lado.  
  
- Bajamos ya? Ron está tan hambriento que no ha querido subir a llamarte.  
  
- No se si bajar.- dijo Harry, que por primera vez en su vida no tenia ganas de comer porquerias.  
  
- Hoy he visto a esa amiga tuya, la rubia.- soltó de pronto Hermione, como quien suelta algo que habia estado guardando y replanteando si decirlo o no.  
  
- En serio?- Harry se incorporó atento.- Donde?  
  
- En el baño de chicas.  
  
- Te dijo algo?  
  
- No.- negó ella, y suspiró como si fuera a decir algo inesperado.- Estaba llorando.  
  
Las sangre de Harry se heló. Se quedó quieto, como una estatua. Sonrió un poco.  
  
- Es una broma, no?- preguntó el muchacho, mientars Mione negaba con la cabeza.  
  
- Que le hiciste?  
  
- Como sabes que he sido yo?- se enfadó Harry.  
  
- Instinto femenino. Contesta la pregunta.  
  
- Elizabeth me besó delante de ella.- contestó Harry, volviendose a tumbar con las manos en la nuca.- Pero...cuando hablé con ella no lloró.  
  
- Vamos Harry...como puedes ser tan tonto en estos temas? – contestó Mione, como si fuera obvio – Es una Slytherin! Por algo quedó allí, no crees?  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
- Creo que me quedaré aquí. No tengo hambre.  
  
Hermione asintió y fue hacia la dama gorda. Le hechó un ultimo vistazo antes de desaparecer por el cuadro. Harry miró el fuego entretenidamente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La vio sentada en un banco de los jardines, mordiendo su pluma mientras leía lo que ponia en el pergamino. Se le veía de mejor aspecto, cosa que tranquilizó a Harry. Se hacercó por su espalda y se sentó a su lado. No habia nadie cerca. Ella levantó la cabeza sobresaltada y medio-sonrió al verle.  
  
- Hola.  
  
- Ya no estas enfadada?- preguntó el muchacho curioso.  
  
- Deberia estarlo?- preguntó ella, mordiendo habilmente su pluma azul marino.  
  
- En realidad no. Oye, aunque no te interese, ese beso no fue nada. Simplemente ella me besó y yo estaba un poco...ido...y bueno, no pasó nada raro.  
  
Nicole asintió, un poco seria.  
  
- Me alegro. No me fio de esa.  
  
Harry rio ante el comentario de Nicole hacia una niña de 13 años.  
  
- Por cierto, eres un poco pederasta no?- bromeó la rubia.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño simulando estar enfadado.  
  
- Así que me perdonas?  
  
- Mmmm... Bueno, yo quiero pensarmelo, pero mi amigo invisible no.  
  
Harry alzó las cejas y sonrió mas aun. Decidió seguirle el juego.  
  
- En serio? Que te dice?  
  
Nicole hizo ver como si alguien le hablara al oído.  
  
- Dice que te perdone o me arrepentiré.  
  
- En serio?- Harry se hizo el sorprendido.- Vaya...  
  
- Y el tuyo que dice?- preguntó la Slytherin.  
  
- Dice que quiere besarte.  
  
Hasta Harry se sorprendió con aquello. Nicole lo miró divertida.  
  
- En serio dice eso? Vaya Harry, tienes un amigo muy atrevido.- comentó ella burlona, mientras hacercaba su cara a la de Harry.  
  
- Lo se, pero así es él. Que respondes?  
  
- Bueno, no se...- Nicole hacercó aun mas su cara fina a la del ojiverde.- Me gustaria, pero...no lo veo.  
  
- No te preocupes. Yo puedo dartelo en su lugar.- Se abalanzó el muchacho.  
  
Nicole sonrió y Harry la tomó por el mentón. Hacercó lentamente su cara a la de la rubia y rozó sus labios, inseguro. Nicole cerró los ojos y movió los labios, como diciendole que podia continuar. Harry se aproximó mas aún.  
  
Se besaron.  
  
Empezaron con un beso leve, que pronto se convirtió en uno mas apasionado, donde soltaron todo el peso que habian cargado a los hombros todo ese tiempo.  
  
Nicole chocó con las gafas de Harry y, como le molestaban, se las quitó mientras sonreía, aun con los ojos cerrados, y las dejó encima del banco a tientas.  
  
Harry posó una mano en su cintura y la apretó contra él. Ella llevó sus brazos a la nuca del muchacho y jugueteó con los pelos erizados de su nuca.  
  
Un escalofrio les recorrió el cuerpo. Se separaron unos centimetros para resiprar.  
  
- Harry...-murmuró la chica en un tono casi inaudible.  
  
-Mmmm?  
  
- Creo que nuestros amigos invisibles han visto demasiado.  
  
Harry rió.  
  
- Si, tienes razon...tendremos que matarles.  
  
-Vale.- murmuró la chica, y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.- Me voy. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry entró en la sala comun muy sonrojado y enseguida notó la tension en el ambiente. Enseguida supo porque.  
  
Todos estaban atentos de Hermione y otro Gryffindor, de un año mas mayor, aunque pese a eso era mucho mas bajito que Mione. Todos sabian el enfado que traian los dos, por una estupida tonteria. Harry no podia creer que aun no se hubieran perdonado. ¿Acaso seguirian así por el resto de sus vidas? ¿No volverian a dirigirse la palabra por esa estupida discursion? ¿ Echarian a perder su bonita amistad por su estupido orgullo? Mione miraba al muchacho, Alex, el cual le hechaba de vez en cuando una mirada entre furiosa y de triteza. Todos sabian ya que Alex habia estado enamorado de Hermione desde que se vieron por primera vez, aunque la chica no sentia nada por su amigo. Harry suspiró y caminó hacia Mione.  
  
- Porque no le dices algo?  
  
- No.- murmuró la muchacha sin apartar la vista de Alex.- Y no empieces con el discurso, ahorratelo.  
  
- Vale, vale...  
  
Alex, aparentemente cansado de la tensión (Y del deseo de toda la Torre de Gryffindor de que hubiera pelea) salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Hermione dejó caer los hombros, los cuales habian estado rigidos en todo momento, y suspiró.  
  
- Que suplicio...  
  
Harry hizo rodar los ojos cansado. Hermione lo miró atentamente a los ojos y sonrió.  
  
- Vale, esplicame todo lo que ha pasado.  
  
- Como lo sabes?- preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.  
  
-Harry, tu cara lo dice todo; La. He. Besado.  
  
Harry sonrió aun mas, preparado para empezar el relato.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sabia que estaria en la biblioteca, por lo que entró y miró cada rincon. Ahí estaba, escondida entre una pila de libros, cerca de la estanteria de los libros sobre las pociones. Se hacercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, mirandola atentamente. Ella no levantó la vista. Cuando pasaron 30 segundos, Nicole empezó a sonreir ligeramente y al fin habló, sin dejar de mirar su pergamino.  
  
- Porque no dejas de mirarme?  
  
-Porque estas preciosa.  
  
- No te burles.- respondio ella, girandose a mirarlo.  
  
- No me burlo.- contestó Harry, hacercandose a la muchahca para darle un beso, pero ella lo apartó.  
  
- Que haces?- le preguntó nerviosa.  
  
- Darte un beso.  
  
- Harry, si mis padres se enteran de esto me matan. Nuestra relacion tiene que ser en secreto.  
  
Harry asintió resignado.  
  
- Vale...  
  
- Ademas,-sonrió la muchacha.- Yo no te dije que quisiera ese beso.  
  
Harry rió burlon.  
  
- Cerraste los ojos. Lo disfrutaste.- hizo constar el ojiverde.  
  
- Ya no puedo ni parpadear?- contestó ella inocente.  
  
- Vaya parpadeo mas largo.  
  
- Soy una chica con problemas en los ojos y todos deberian saberlo.- contestó sonriente.  
  
Harry la miró sonriente y se levantó.  
  
- Nos vemos luego.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En cuanto estuvo a unos metros de la sala comun, ya oyó los gritos que daban Ron y Mione. Y al entrar, fue aun peor. Se sentó para ver como discutian.  
  
- Te he visto! Me negarás que estabas hablando con Seamus?- gritó Ron.  
  
- Acaso negarás tu que le mirabas el culo a Rebeca?!  
  
- Odio que me contesten con otra pregunta!  
  
- Te escapas por las ramas!- canturreó Mione muy enfadada.  
  
- Pues subete al arbol para cogerme!  
  
Se quedaron callados. Ron se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Es lo primero que se me ocurrió.  
  
- Pues que tonto eres....-repuso la muchacha.  
  
- Pero Seamus es...Seamus es...!  
  
- El que, Ron? Que excusa vendrá ahora? Un medio-muggle? Un Irlandés?  
  
- Yo no pongo excusas!- contestó Ron realmente furioso.  
  
- Pero a ti que te pasa?!  
  
- Que me gustas!  
  
Harry abrió mucho los ojos, igual que Mione. Lo habia dicho? Ron lo habia admitido? Harry miró a su amigo, que estaba rojo como la grana (o como la nariz de Rudolf).  
  
- Ron yo...- comenzó Mione, y Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que habria una de esas tipicas escenas de amor y ella diria "Yo tambien".  
  
- Era... una broma...-rió Ron nerviosamente, antes de que la Gryffindor pudiera decir una palabra mas.- jeje, te lo has creido...  
  
Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido y dio media vuelta, haciendo volar su pelo exageradamente, mientras se hechaba a andar a la habitacion de las chicas de 6º.  
  
- Mierda.- dijo Ron mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Hola...  
  
Nicole levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Harry miró hacia los lados del pasillo y se hacercó a ella para besarla. Nicole no puso ninguna pega ésta vez. Harry lo agradeció.  
  
- Como esque estas andando por aquí a estas horasde la mañana?  
  
- Tenia ganas de empezar temprano.- se encogió de hombros ella.- Y tu?  
  
- Lo mismo.  
  
El muchacho volvió a besarla, esta vez mas fuerte, como si le dijera que la necesitaba.  
  
Se fueron por el pasillo hacia el Gran Salón, sin saber que iban observados por un rubio de mirada fria. 


	7. Vacaciones de Navidad

COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITULO 7: VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD  
  
Era tranquilo estar con el castillo tan vacío y sin las agobiantes clases. El ambiente era muy navideño y los 12 arboles que adornaban el Gran Salón hacian brillar los ojos de las 10 (como maximo) personas que habitaban el castillo. Pero a la vez, era un poco frustrante no ver cada dia la cara familiar de Nicole Nott, porlomenos para Harry.  
  
Ese año Ron y Mione tambien habian decidido quedarse para hacerle compañía. Ginny habia decidido tambien quedarse, pese a que los Weasley se habian ido a ver a Bill (y todos sabian como adoraba la peliroja a su hermano). Solo ellos 4 se habian quedado en la torre de Gryffindor, y Ginny se habia mudado a escondidas a la habitacion de Hermione para no estar sola por la noche y hablar de "cosas de chicas".  
  
La noche de navidad fue una cena estupenda. Pusieron solo una mesa, donde todos se sentaron, alguno un poco intimidados por la mirada sabia y divertida de Dumbledore.  
  
Los dias fueron pasando, bastante tranquilos y frios. Esa tarde Ginny y Harry salieron al campo a practicar un poco. Mas tarde, fueron a los vestidores.  
  
- Y como va con Nicole?- preguntó ella de forma casual.  
  
- No hay nada entre nosotros.- dijo Harry inocentemente.  
  
- Ya claro, y yo me chupo el dedo.  
  
- No es mi culpa que tengas ese vicio ^^  
  
- ¬¬  
  
Subieron a la sala comun muy despacio, aunque tuvieron que dar la vuelta cuando una escalera decidió cambiar.  
  
- Hocico de cerdo.- murmuró Ginny al llegar a la Dama Gorda.  
  
Ginny pasó y en cuanto entró miró hacia la chimenea. Abrió mucho los ojos y empujó a Harry hacia atrás, escondiendose tras el cuadro de la dama gorda para no ser vistos.  
  
- Pero que...?- preguntó Harry Por el comportamiento de Ginny.  
  
- Shhh...-murmuró la peliroja, y se apartó para que Harry pudiera ver la escena de dentro de la sala comun.  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en un sofá, uno muy cerca del otro. Harry abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Era posible que...?  
  
- Puede que haya llegado el momento en que confiesen que se gustan.- le susurró Ginny al oido, y Harry vio como cruzaba los dedos.  
  
- Tanto quieres que Mione sea tu cuñada?- murmuró Harry.  
  
- No, pero quiero que Ron deje ya de torturarse por ella. En verano se pasaba el dia caminando de arriba a abajo de su habitacion y pensando. A veces le oí practicar como decirle sus sentimientos al espejo...  
  
- Y murmuraba el nombre de Mione?- dijo Harry.  
  
- No, pero se notaba que era ella.-contestó Ginny, observando aun la escena.  
  
- Entonces no puedes saberlo. Talvez practicaba para decirtelo a ti...  
  
Ginny lo miró de mala manera y siguió observando a los dos que estaban dentro. Ya casi habian juntado sus labios...  
  
- Venga...-murmuró Ginny.  
  
Pero parecia ser que ese par nunca se confesarian nada. De pronto, la dama gorda, ya enfadada de esperar a que ellos pasaran para poder cerrarse, chilló:  
  
- Potter y Weasley, no es muy agradable estar aquí mirando a la pared esperando a que hos decidais a entrar. Pasad ya!  
  
Ron y Mione dieron un bote de sorpresa y miraron hacia el retrato. Cuando los vieron entrando porfin, fruncieron el ceño. Ginny hizo una mueca infantil.  
  
- Mmmm...sorpresa! Feliz navidad! tititititi...-comenzó Ginny a entonar una musica ridicula.  
  
Hermione resopló muy sonrojada y subió a su habitacion. Ron la vio marcharse entristecido y salió de la sala comun cabizbajo. Harry y Ginny los vieron marcharse.  
  
- Porque no nos hemos quedado a practicar un poco mas?- se recriminó Ginny sujetandose su cabeza.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Faltaban aún tres semanas para que volvieran todos los estudiantes a Hogwarts. Harry estaba deseoso ya de ver a Nicole y la obsesión de Ginny por hacer que Hermione fuera su cuñada lo antes posible lo agobiaba.  
  
- Tenemos que hacer que se besen ya de una vez y se confiesen su amor!- dijo Ginny en tono soñador una noche en que estaban a solas en la sala comun.- como en los cuentos.  
  
- Porque intentas enamorar a alguien? Satisface tus sueños contigo misma.  
  
- Pero yo no estoy enamorada, y necesito poner todo mi empeño en algo ^^.  
  
- Vaya forma de entretenerse...Y a ti no te gustaba Dean?  
  
-Fue pasagero, como lo tuyo ^^  
  
-¬¬...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa tarde, mientras Ginny escribia y murmuraba un plan para juntar a sus dos amigos, Harry se dedicó a mirar el fuego. Recordaba como hacia un año, Sirius apareció por él. Le dolió recordarlo.  
  
- Vuala!- soltó Ginny alzando su pluma satisfecha.  
  
Harry se hacercó para que le explicara su "magnifico" plan.  
  
Ginny empezó a explicarselo mientras señalaba entusiasmada la hoja donde habia dibujado el castillo.  
  
Cuando acabó la explicación, Harry se quedó callado. Despues, picó un par de veces en la cabeza de la peliroja y preguntó con la nariz arrugada:  
  
- Hay alguien ahí?  
  
- Es perfecto!  
  
-Mejor di descabellado! De donde piensas sacar un barco?! (N/A: ya hos podeis imaginar el plan)- preguntó Harry sin creerse que ella estuviera diciendo eso.  
  
- Lo compraremos.  
  
- Con que dinero?  
  
- Haremos una campaña y sacaremos donaciones con la excusa de ayudar a los de...africa.  
  
- Para donar tienen que haber donantes! Y en esta escuela apenas hay cuatro fantasmas...era una expresión.- se disculpó Harry a Nick-casi-decapitado, que pasaba por allí.  
  
- Pues...podriamos escabar por aquí a ver si encontramos petrolio y...  
  
- Y porque no simplemente dejamos que fluya?- dijo Harry, señalando las escaleras, por donde bajaban Ron y Hermione hablando.  
  
Ginny alzó las cezas y empujó a Harry hacia un agujero que habia en el suelo, en un rincon de la sala comun, que habian hecho los propios gemelos una vez para esconderse cuando McGonagall venia muy enfadada dispuesta a castigarlos. Era bastante hondo, mas o menos el doble de la estatura de Ginny. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Ginny escuchó atentamente. Harry la imitó. Se oyeron unos crujidos de colchones, lo que indicaba que se habian sentado junto al fuego.  
  
-Ayer...-comenzó Ron muy nervioso.- Estuve a * palabra intilegible * de...  
  
- Lo se...- dijo la voz de Mione.  
  
No se oía mucha cosa a esa profundidad, lo que desquiciaba a Ginny.  
  
- Harry, subeme.-dijo la peliroja, y no esperó a una respuesta. Se subió depie en los hombros de Harry, el cual ahogó un quejido.  
  
- Ginny, pesas un poco...  
  
- Calla!- le susurró la muchacha.  
  
Estuviaron un rato así. De vez en cuando Harry se quejaba, pero ella le daba un pisoton en la cabeza y este se callaba. Porfin Ginny susurró; están a punto de besarse!  
  
Las piernas de Harry flaquearon en ese momento y cayó de rodillas, con Ginny encima, la cual cayó estrepitsamente a su lado.  
  
Ron y Hermione se separaron confusos y se dirigieron hacia el agujero, viendolos a los dos. Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió a irse. Ron los miró muy enfadado.  
  
- Aw...-se quejó Ginny.  
  
Ron se fue dando zancadas.  
  
-Y ahora como salimos?- preguntó Harry suspirando.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Esto es el colmo!- girtó un Ron enfadado en la sala comun, cuando Hermione estaba cenando abajo aun.- Estaba a punto de besarla y aparecisteis vosotros! Es la segunda vez ya! Siempre pasa igual!  
  
Harry se hundió en su silla. Ron lo miró fulminantemente.  
  
- Era mi oportunidad!  
  
- A la tercera va la vencida - le dijo Ginny a su hermano.- No hos volveremos a interrumpir.  
  
-Eso espero...  
  
Parecia bastante desesperado. Harry se maldijo por hacerselo tan dificil a su amigo.  
  
- Tu no te preocupes. Simplemente besala cuando sea el momento.- dijo la peliroja.  
  
Ron ahogó una risa-sollozo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa tarde, Harry la pasó en su habitación arreglando su querida escoba con el equipo de mantenimiento que le habia regalado Mione hacia unos años. Cuando fue ya la hora de cenar, bajó por las escaleras de la sala comun. Pero, repentinamente, una mano lo tiró al suelo y lo escondió detrás de las escaleras. Era Ginny.  
  
- Pero que...?  
  
Ginny puso un dedo en sus labios y le señaló el sofá de la sala. Hermione y Ron estaban muy juntos. Harry comprendió y calló.  
  
Un pelo pelirojo de Ginny le rozó la nariz, provocando un cosquilleo y seguidamente, le hizo estornudar.  
  
Ron y Hermione se levantaron de un salto y Ginny se levantó tristemente. Harry la imitó.  
  
- Lo...sentimos.- dijo la peliroja.  
  
Hermione suspiró fastidiada y se iba a dirigir ya hacia la habitacion de las chicas, cuando, ante las sorprendidas caras de Harry, Ginny y Hermione, Ron cogió por la muñeca a esta ultima y la volteó.  
  
- Ya estoy harto!- pronunció.  
  
Y la besó.  
  
Ginny y Harry sonrieron ampliamente y este ultimo arrastró a la peliroja (a la fuerza) hacia fuera de la sala comun para dejarlos solos. 


	8. La separación

Este capitulo lo dedico a los Madrileños, sobretodo a las victimas del 11 M, tanto física como emocionalmente. No hay nada mas cruel que destrozar tantas familias, y personalmente, no se como alguien puede vivir con esa culpa en el corazón. Que los culpables sean castigados. Y, como dijimos a coro en la manifestación de barcelona: "Madrid, tranquilo, Barcelona está contigo". Mi mas sincero pesame a todas las familias destrozadas.  
  
COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITULO 8: LA SEPARACION  
  
Ron y Hermione ya andaban como dos enamorados cuando ya solo faltaban dos dias para que los alumnos volvieran de pasar la navidad en sus casas. Harry estaba ya ansioso de ver a Nicole. Ya anhelaba su rostro y sus labios.  
  
Cuando porfin llegó el dia, estuvo ansioso. Apenas desayunó y, cuando vio como los carruajes se hacercaban a lo lejos, se enroscó bien la bufanda y salió a recibirla.  
  
La multitud de gente que se bajó empezó a caminar hacia el castillo. Dean, Seamus y Neville hablaron unos segundos con él y Luna sonrió cuando pasó a su lado.  
  
Por fin distinguió la rubia cabellera de la chica, con mechones azulados. Su cara palida parecia de aspecto frio y sus ojos estaban inseguros y presos por el miedo. Harry frunció el ceño, pero se hacercó a ella. Nicole dio un brinco cuando Harry posó su calida mano en su hombro. La rubia sonrió un poco.  
  
- Hola.-dijo, asombrada.- has venido a recibirme?  
  
- Claro, todo es poco por ti.  
  
Nicole lo miró tiernamente pero preocupada.  
  
- Ya...nos veremos...- dijo.- tengo ganas de dormir un rato.  
  
Y se fue con la bufanda tambaleandose al andar.  
  
Harry se quedó allí estatico, sin saber que hacer. Todo ese tiempo esperando para ese frio reencuentro? No lograba comprenderlo. Un nudo en el estomago se formó rapidamente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella. No era normal que Nicole se comportara así. La encontró rapido, cosa que agradeció. Hablaba con unas chicas, aunque parecia ausente. Cuando miró hacia donde estaba Harry, este le hizo una señal. Ella hizo ver que iba al baño y se reunió con él.  
  
- Que pasa?  
  
Harry la cogió por la muñeca y miró hacia los lados. Luego entró en un armario y la arrastró. Hizo un movimiento para besarla, pero ella se negó. Llevó una mano a sus ojos y se los fregó con insistencia. Parecia triste.  
  
-No Harry, yo....no puedo.  
  
Salió del armario rapidamente y se escurrió hacia el Gran comedor. Harry salió despues. Decidió ir a la sala comun.  
  
¿Que le pasaba a Nicole? ¿Talvez ya no le queria? ¿O esque habia otro chico? ¿No era suficiente para ella?  
  
No tenia respuestas, y eso lo enfadaba. Hablar con ella seria dificil.  
  
Cuando entró a la sala comun, Ron y Mione estaban abrazados junto al fuego. Era una escena romantica que Harry hubiera visto sonriente de no ser por estar en esa situacion. Ron, ignorante, lo miró y sonrió, volviendose a tumbar. Hermione sin embargo, notó la preocupacion en los ojos del chico (cosa que Harry agradeció), así que se excusó y se fue a hablar con él. Harry le contó lo que habia pasado.  
  
- Quizas esté confusa...-propuso Mione, mirandolo fijamente.  
  
- No se...  
  
- Deberias hablar con ella y preguntarle todas tus dudas.  
  
- No querrá hablar conmigo...  
  
- Harry, quien es el que no quiere?- dijo la chica observandolo. Harry levantó la vista. Ella tenia razon.- Tienes miedo a lo que te diga. Que hay otro. Que ya no te quieres. Tienes miedo al rechazo.  
  
Talvez era eso. Aunque habia vivido esa experiencia miles de veces, no era lo mismo con Nicole. Se sentiria deprimido y no podria aguantarlo. Tras el consejo de Mione de hablar con ella, Harry subió a su habitacion. se estiró en la cama, soñoliento. Definitivamente, él no habia esperado eso en la llegada de la muchacha.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
No habia dormido mucho esa noche y cuando llegó al Gran comedor, el escandalo que habia tampoco lo despejó. se sentó pesadamente, al lado de Ginny, que cogió un baso de leche y jugaba a lanzarlo al aire.  
  
-Pareces estar hecho polvo.- dijo Ginny, dejando el tazon en la mesa.  
  
- Lo estoy.  
  
- No has notado a Nicole rara ultimamente?  
  
Eso si que funcionó para despertar a Harry. La mas minima informacion sobre que le pasaba a la rubia le interesaba mas que dormir.  
  
- Si. Sabes que le pasa?  
  
- Ni idea. Está muy distraida, la he visto por los pasillos, y Malfoy la sigue mas que nunca. Ella parece molesta, pero no dice nada. Normalmente se defiende cuando él coquetea.  
  
Harry volvió la vista hasta su taza. De pronto, un terrible pensamiento le imbadió la mente...  
  
¿Y si era él?¿Y si Malfoy se habia ganado su corazon? ¿Era posible? Era un rompecorazones, eso seguro. Pero Nicole lo odiaba. No aguantaba verlo. Y Ginny decia que parecia molesta. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Pansy miraba enfadada hacia su lado, donde Malfoy le hablaba a Nicole en un tono cariñosamente falso. Ella no decia nada, pero no levantaba la vista de su plato.  
  
"Esto no puede seguir así." se dijo, ya furioso. "hablaré con ella"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Encontrar a Nicole a solas era mas dificil que encontrar un flamenco solo. Desde que habia vuelto, se paseaba con las demas Slytherins, como hacia antes de que se conocieran. Nisiquiera iba al lababo sola. Esque mientras una meaba las otras hacian guardia o que? No podia creer su mala suerte. Aunque cambió repentinamente el Lunes. En clase de Transformaciones pidió ir al baño. McGonagall no solia dejar a sus alumnos salir en medio de la clase, pero ese dia habia sido agotador y se hacercaba el proximo partido de quidditch, así que ella lo mimaba un poco, porque sus ganas de que ganaran podian con ella.  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el baño de chicos, la vio. Iba tambien hacia allí, saliendo de encantamientos. Cuando lo vio, bajó la cabeza, como si no quisiera verlo. Cuando estaba ya por entrar al baño, Harry la interceptó y la miró a los ojos. Ella no.  
  
- Vale, me vas a explicar ahora mismo que es lo que te pasa.  
  
Nicole respiró hondo y, mucho mas segura de lo que Harry hubiera deseado, dijo:  
  
- Ya no te quiero. Estas vacaciones me he dado cuenta de que simplemente me atraias. Pero fue pasajero. Ya nada.  
  
Hizo un gesto con la mano y entró en el baño.  
  
Eso fue como un balde de agua fria. Sus rodillas fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer al piso, de no se porque se agarró a la pared, desolado. Tenia que haber oido mal. Era imposible que hubiera dicho eso.  
  
Su barrera para resistir desde la muerte de Sirius y desde que ella habia dejado de hablarle, se estaba desmoronando. Esa barrera que le habia permitido no llorar ni rendirse. Su corazon le dijo entonces que no todo era de color de rosa.  
  
"No, parece que es todo de color negro" se respondió a si mismo.  
  
Entró al baño. Ya no tenia ganas de volver a clase. Tenia la impresión de que se iba a caer. Se sentó en el suelo. Tembló. Porque todo le salia mal?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando se lo contó a Mione y a Ron aquella noche, ella frunció el ceño molesta y él puso cara de interrogante.  
  
- Vaya con la Slytherin.- dijo Hermione, mirandolo largamente.- Despues de todo no era tan buena persona.  
  
- Pero...has estado saliendo con ella?- dijo Ron  
  
- Y te dijo eso simplemente?- lo cortó ella.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
- Pero...has salido con ella?  
  
- Que rata... No te lo mereces Harry!  
  
- Hola!!!!- exclamó Ron irritado.- Porque no me lo contaste?  
  
- No parecias interesado.- dijo Harry encogiendose de hombros.  
  
- No me preguntaste.  
  
- No te hagas la victima.- dijo el ojiverde enfadado.- Hermione ha sido la unica que se ha preocupado por mi.  
  
- No puedo andar preocupandome por preguntarte todo el rato, tengo una vida.- respondió Ron agresivamente.  
  
- Yo no te he recriminado nada, eres tu el que me ha dicho que no te decia nada.  
  
- Tu tampoco preguntas por mi- atacó Ron.  
  
- Te vuelvo a decir que has sido tu el que ha empezado.  
  
- Basta!- dijo Hermione .- Ron, Harry no te ha recriminado nada.  
  
- Si tanto preguntas por él y tanto lo defiendes, sal con Harry y no conmigo!- le espetó el pelirojo a su novia, antes de salir corriendo haciendo temblar el suelo.  
  
- Que he dicho?- dijo Mione con voz temblorosa, y Harry pudo apreciar en sus ojos un rastro de tristeza.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La vuelta de vacaciones no podia ir peor de lo que habia imaginado; Nicole no le queria, Ron no le hablaba, Hermione estaba muy decaida (lo que le hacia sentirse mal) y los deberes se iban amontonando. Sentia como todo lo que habia querido en Hogwarts se le iba, y durante ese periodo de larga tristeza, la muerte de Sirius se habia hecho mas presente en su cabeza que nunca. A veces, en clase, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta al recordar ese hecho. Tambien recordaba a Nicole constantemente, y el hecho de que ya no le gustaba. Habia sido pasajero? No podia creerlo. Habian estado tan unidos... Talvez su padre le habia dicho algo... Aunque no podia saber nada de lo que Harry y ella hacian... Al señor Nott lo tenian muy vigilado, porque era uno de los que Harry habia acusado de moprtifago el año pasado, en The Quibbler. Por una causa que él descpnocia habia sido excusado de todos los cargos. Talves, porque habia revelado mas nombres... Harry no lo sabia. Y, por lo que Harry sabia, Nott no podia estar todo el dia encima de su hija, y menos ahora que el hermano de Nicole, Theodore Nott, habia sido acusado por el Ministerio por haber hecho no-se-que...  
  
De pronto, le asaltó una duda. Y si El padre de Nicole le habia anunciado que se casaria con Malfoy? Podia el señor Nott hablar con Lucius, aunque este estuviera en Azkaban? Talvez Narcissa Malfoy era la que informaba a su marido de todo lo que pasaba.  
  
Fuera lo que fuera, queria olvidarse de ello.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa tarde bajaba de la lechuceria. Acababa de enviar una carta a Hagrid para informarle de que no podia ir a su cabaña porque tenia demasiados deveres. En realidad, lo que tenia era demasiados lios en la cabeza.  
  
Miró hacia el suelo un segundo, pensando, con la mala suerte de que chocó con alguien.  
  
- Aw...- dijo Ron.- vigila por donde vas...  
  
Se miraron unos momentos. Harry no sabia que hacer; queria pegarle un puñetazo, pero tambien queria hacer las paces.  
  
- Tu tampoco ibas atento.- dijo Harry alfin.  
  
- Perdone señor perfecto, la proxima vez iré con mas cuidado para no hacerle levantar la mirada.  
  
Lavender y Parvati se quedaron a mirar que pasaba. Harry apretó los puños.  
  
- Ese instinto heroico que tienes no hace nada bueno en ti.- siguió Ron.- Estas distante y alejado de este mundo.  
  
La gente empezaba a apelotonarse alrededor de ellos. Harry pudo ver como Nicole y Malfoy estaban entre la multitud.  
  
- No te metas en mis asuntos.- masculló Harry. No queria hacer un numerito delante de todos.  
  
- No me cuentas nada, ya no somos amigos!- le espetó Ron, que parecia decidido a sacar todo lo que tenia dentro.- Desde que ella apareció no me cuentas nada!  
  
Nadie, excepto Nicole y Harry, pudo ver como Ron le dirigia una mirada a la rubia slytherin. Harry agradeció que no dijera su nombre, pues se suponia que su relacion era secreta.  
  
"O vuestra ex-relación" le susurró una voz interior.  
  
Hermione apareció de entre la multitud y se adelanto, con mirada enfadada. Empezaron a escucharse susurros de los espectadores.  
  
- Parad ya los dos!- dijo Hermione.- Hos quitaré puntos!  
  
- No puedes quitarme puntos, soy delegado!- le espetó Ron. Mione pareció ofendida por el tono de la voz de su novio.  
  
- Tu tampoco eres un santo!- dijo Harry.- Estas celoso de todo el que te rodea!  
  
Ron arrugó la nariz, pero hizo caso omiso de lo que Harry habia dicho.  
  
- Esa costumbre de hacerte la victima me harta. De ser tu el que vas a salvar a los demas y luego eres tu el que está malherido!  
  
- Callate!- espetó Harry.  
  
- Por tu culpa Sirius está Muerto!!!!  
  
Todo el mundo calló. Harry dio un paso atrás, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Ron pareción arrepentirse de lo dicho y Mione lo miró con expresión severa.  
  
Harry notó un "crack" dentro suyo. Lo poco de corazon que le habia quedado cuando Nicole le habia dicho eso, se habia desvanecido. Los ojos le empezaron a escocer, pero no pensava darles el lujo de desmoronarse ahí mismo. En vez de eso, corrió con rabia hacia su amigo y le dio un golpe en la madibula. Hermione soltó un grito.  
  
Ron lo miró y recobró la postura, con un labio ensangrentado. Alzó el puño y lo dirigió al pómulo del chico...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando salieron de la infermeria una hora despues, Ron con el labio mejor y Harry sin morado en el pomulo, los rumores de aquella pelea ya se habian extendido excesivamente. Algunos rumoreaban que Harry habia levitado a Ron con la varita y lo habia dejado caer, otros que habian saltado or la ventana y la profesora McGonagall los habia parado justo a tiempo y, incluso, que Ron habia hecho servir el "Avada Kedaba" contra Harry, pero que éste se habia salvado por segunda vez.  
  
Harry se sentó frente a Hermione en el Gran Comedor sin decir nada. Ella los miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Pero, justo cuando iba ya a coger una tostada, un monton de lechuzas aparecieron por las ventanas. Dejaron caer paquetes y periodicos, revistas y cartas, pero Harry se sorprendió de ver como una lechuza de la escuela planeaba hacia él. Pensó que podria ser de Hagrid, pero en cuanto la abrió supo que esa letra era demasiado bien hecha.  
  
Harry:  
  
Reunete conmigo hoy a media noche en los baños de Myrtle.  
  
Nicole  
  
Harry sintió como se le haceleraba el pulso. Guardó la carta en cuanto Ron miró de reojo y Harry, enfadado, le giró la cara en las narices. Hermione resopló y murmuró "crios"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa misma noche, Harry cogió el mapa, la capa invisible, y salió de la habitacion muy emocionado. Travesó el castillo hasta llegar a los baños. Entró.  
  
Todo estaba inundado, pero una figura se recortaba en la oscuridad. Harry se hacercó a Nicole, que tenia los ojos llenos de panico. Miraba de un lado a otro nerviosa. Harry se quedó observandola un rato, hasta que ella habló.  
  
- Te voy a explicar porque me he comportado así durante este tiempo.  
  
Harry vio como se quitaba una bata que habia llevado agarrada todo el rato, hasta quedar en ropa interior. Harry se hubiera sonrojado de no haber visto todas las cicatrices que Nicole tenia en todo el cuerpo. Ella lo miró con ojos aguosos.  
  
- Malfoy nos vió. Se lo dijo a mi padre. Él me castigó. 


	9. Reconciliación

COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITULO 9: RECONCILIACIÓN  
  
Fue como si le tiraran un cubo de agua fria. Se quedó allí, callado y plantado, mirando el cuerpo maltratado de Nicole, la cual intentaba adivinar una pista de su reaccion en sus ojos esmeralda. Porfin, la voz pastosa de Nicole sonó:  
  
- ¿Y bien?  
  
Harry la miró a los ojos. No sabia que decir, que hacer. Era obvio que solo le causaba problemas a la chica. Y esas cicatrices tenian mala pinta...  
  
- No era cierto que habia dejado de quererte, porque la verdad, esque no he podido dejar de pensar en ti en todo lo que llevamos de vuelta y...se que te he hecho sufrir. Los siento... pero tenia miedo de que Malfoy nos volviera a ver y...  
  
- Supongo... supongo que esto es un adios...- dijo Harry tembloroso.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Nicole negó con la cabeza. Él la miró interrogante.  
  
- No, Harry, es un hola.- dijo firmemente, mientras se volvia a colocar la bata suavemente.- Me he dado cuenta que ya no me importa nada, me da igual, no puedo vivir sin ti... te juro que lo he intentado...-comentó desesperada.- pero me es imposible, porque tu eres la luz que ilumina mi oscura vida. Y me da igual lo que me pueda hacer mi padre, mi hermano, o el mismo...quien-tu-sabes... Hace tiempo ya, cuando yo tenia 6 años, mi madre murió. Ella era una Ravenclaw digna de estar en esa casa. Mi padre intentaba coger la varita y prepararse para salir hacia el hospital, mi hermano la miraba desde lejos, y yo... yo me hacerqué a su rostro ensangrentado, fragil y pálido, la cogí entre mis brazos y ella me miró con ternura, mientras me susurró algo; "Se Feliz". Despues se desplomó en mis brazos. Nunca olvidaré ese momento, y desde que murió, no he sabido apreciar esas palabras, pues el miedo las hundia para no poder escucharlas. Y ahora he decidido dejar de huir, hacer caso a mi madre, porque la verdadera felicidad biene despues del sufrimiento.  
  
- Podrias morir. No temes a la muerte?- dijo Harry muy procupado.  
  
- La muerte? Yo nunca he sabido mirarla de frente, siempre la he imaginado odiosa, porque soy covarde. Pero ya no le temo. Uno de los sabios mas grandes la llamó "libertad". Es eso lo que yo creo. Simplemente es ir a otro lado. Pero aun quedan los recuerdos, que son mas hermosos que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Harry la miró con ojos atentos. Ella pareció dudar un instante, pero luego se aproximó aun mas a Harry, lo cogió de la nuca y se puso de puntillas para plantar un suave beso en sus labios, esos labios que habia deseado con anhelo desde que habia partido hacia su casa en navidad.  
  
Harry sintió como si volviera a la vida. Esas ultimas insoportables semanas se disolvian como azucar en el café. Porfin parecia que todo volvia a tener sentido, y abrazó a Nicole como lo habia deseado hacer desde hacia mucho tiempo. Tuvo la sensacion de que su cuerpo fragil encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, como si solo lo hubieran hecho así para eso. Nicole lo miró atentamente y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, como si deseara hacerlo desde hacia mucho tiempo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando se dieron un beso de despedida, vio como Nicole se iba de puntitas hacia su sala comun. Harry se giró. Ella se habia negado a ir bajo su capa invisible hacia su sala comun, porque decia que perderian mucho tiempo y no era necesario. Harry caminó, canturreando muy bajito, hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar susurro: "Pica-pica de limón.". La Dama gorda miró a su alrededor extrañada, antes de abrir paso a Harry.  
  
Se deslizó hacia su cama silenciosamente. Vio las cortinas rojas que cubrian la cama de Ron. Tenia que disculparse.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Su sorpresa fue que, a la mañana siguiente, no hizo falta disculparse. El mismo Ron le dijo, a la hora de comer, que lo sentia mucho. Harry no quiso escuchar mas, lo silenció con un "dejemoslo en el pasado" y le contó todo lo que Nicole le habia dicho aquella noche. Ron se alegró mucho; Harry no sabia si era porque se alegraba por él, o porque se lo hubiera contado. Hermione apareció poco despues, con unos cuantos libros y remugando. Ron se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Ella pareció quedar sorprendida por aquello, pero muy contenta. Se puso a leer los libros con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry no podia mostrarse muy feliz si estaba fuera de la torre de Gryffindor; podia ser que Malfoy lo viera y sospechara algo. Así que, como minimo, debia mostrarse indiferente.  
  
Por otra parte, las reuniones a media noche se freqüentaron. Por la mañana, a penas se miraban a los ojos. Ella parecia fria, él deprimido. Y por la noche, todo lo que habian guardado dentro lo sacaban, entre besos y sonrisas, abrazos y suspiros. Eran una buena forma de desahogarse.  
  
- Harry...-dijo Nicole la noche del martes, mientras él la besaba.  
  
- Hmmm?  
  
- No puedo estar ocultando mis sentimientos para siempre.- reclamó. Harry se separó y la miró a los ojos.  
  
- Que quieres decir?  
  
- Me refiero a que...- comenzó ella nerviosa.- Si las cosas fueran mal...mi padre se enterara... o algo pasara... No podria quedarme aquí. Necesitaria huir. Tu...vendrias conmigo?  
  
Nicole lo miró vergonzosa y sulpicante, mirandola sin subir la cabeza, sino los ojos. Harry le sonrió dulcemente.  
  
- Te prometo que cuando las cosas vayan mal, te llevaré lejos de aquí.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa promesa lo tenia atormentado. Como podia sacar a Nicole del castillo? Era una tarea dificil. Y sin ser vistos! Y donde se esconderian?  
  
De todas formas, ya no podia pensar mas en eso. El partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw se hacercaba peligrosamente y, como capitan, pensaba ganar la copa. Entrenaban casi cada dia (por lo menos mas horas que ravenclaw) y tenia atormentados a sus jugadores. La mañana del partido todo fue muy bien. Pese a que estaban nerviosos, todo fue de perlas. Ganaron 210 a 30 y, aunque Ron no habia parado tres de las 10 que le lanzaron, los Gryffindors lo vitorearon como al resto del equipo. Despues de todo, 7 de 10 no estaba nada mal. Y, durante todo el partido, Cho lo estuvo siguiendo para pedirle disculpas por su numerito en la fiesta. Harry pudo ver a lo lejos como Mione la miraba celosa. Sonrió satisfecho.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Esa queria algo mas que disculparse.- le dijo esa noche, bastante furiosa.- zorra asquerosa...  
  
- Solo queria pedirme disculpas.  
  
- Hay algo entre los dos?- le preguntó friamente.  
  
- Bueno...Nos besamos...¡Una vez!- añadió al ver la cara de Nicole.  
  
- Estuvisteis saliendo?  
  
- No!- dijo Harry rascandose la cabeza.- Solo fue un beso...y salimos el dia de San Valentín...  
  
- Ahá! Seguro que aun te quiere hechar la zarpa. He oído que su novio la ha dejado. Fracasada...  
  
- No te pongas así. Yo no me quejo nunca de tus antiguos novios.  
  
- Nunca te he dicho que haya tenido antiguos nov...  
  
No pudo acabar la frase. Nicole se llevó la mano a la gargante y se apoyó contra el pecho de Harry, agarrando su tunica. Respiró irregularmente, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo encharcado del baño. Tosió un poco y dio una gran bocanada de aire. Luego se volvió a levantar un poco pesada y hizo una mueca de dolor.  
  
- Estas bien?- dijo Harry, que se habia abalanzado encima de ella.  
  
- Si, si... me-me voy... adios...  
  
- Adios.- dijo Harry, en un tono casi frio.  
  
Y salió por la puerta del lababo. Harry la miró sorprendido.  
  
- Yo tambien quiero un noviooo!- gimoteó Myrtle.  
  
Si hubiera tenido algo a mano, se lo hubiera tirado a la cabeza (aunque le hubiera traspasado).  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levantó hecho polvo, como si no hubiera dormido nada. Y así era.  
  
Bajó a la sala comun y pasó el retrato. Talvez iria a mandar una carta a Lupin, por hacer algo. Aún no sabia ni que le diria. Lupin no era como Sirius. Era mas responsable.  
  
Cuando iba hacia el Gran Comedor para coger un par de magdalenas antes de ir a escribir la carta, algo le llamó la atención. Un tumulto de gente se apiñaba en el vestibulo alrededor de algo que quedaba en el centro. Pudo distinguir el sombrero de McGonagall en el cento, mirando hacia el suelo. Algunos alumnos exclamaban de sorpresa, otros gritaban, algunas chicas tenian la mano en la boca y oyó como Seamus decia:  
  
- La virgen!  
  
Distinguió a Draco Malfoy mirando hacia el mismo punto que McGonagall, con espresión indiferente pero algo amargo en sus labios. Se abrió paso para poder ver lo que tanto miraba la gente. Cuando porfin consiguió desapelotonar a dos Hufflepuffs que le tapaban la vista, quedó horrorizado y sintió como le faltaba el aliento.  
  
Nicole estaba tumbada en el piso, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi inexpresivos. Su piel pálida, mas blanca que nunca y su cabello se esparcia por el suelo con vivacidad. Respiraba irregularmente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, sin conseguir que entraran en sus pulmones. Su mano agarraba fuertemente la de Madame Pomfrey, que la examinaba con determinacion. McGonagall la miraba asustada y con las manos juntas.  
  
- Tenemos que enviarla a San Mungo de inmediato!-dijo la enfermera observando a Nicole.- Ya!  
  
McGonagall no se lo pensó dos veces; agitó su varita y el cuerpo de Nicole se levantó del suelo. McGonagall salió a toda prisa hacia el jardin, donde dejó a Nicole con Pomfrey y se fue hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, despues de advertir que el que se atreviera a salir seria severamente castigado. La gente se fue dispersando. Harry se quedó solo, en el vestibulo, observando con fijeza las puertas de roble, agitado y con el corazon bombeandole a toda prisa.  
  
********  
  
N/A: Me da pena Nicole, pobrecilla. Derechita a San Mungo! Bueno, tranquilos, les garantizo que Nicole NO morirá... todavia... 


	10. Semana muggle

COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITULO 10: SEMANA MUGGLE  
  
Como siempre, por Hogwarts los alumnos habian expandido historias sobre Nicole.  
  
- Es una chica de Slytherin de 5º año. Se ve que era vulimica. Se cayó al suelo, se puso a levitar y a sacar espuma por la boca y los ojos se le pusieron a girar como locos. Como la niña del exorcista!- oyó Harry que decia una hufflepuff.- Me lo dijo Frank!  
  
La tarde del viernes, Harry y Ginny se quedaron haciendo los deberes, porque Ron y Mione habian decidido salir a pasear por los jardines (tortolitos).  
  
- Te acuerdas que la operaron por un problema respiratorio?- le dijo la peliroja. Harry asintió.- Es por una especie de problema que tiene. Cuando nació, ya respiraba mal. Se ve que cuando la operaron, la citaron para dentro de 4 años para otra operación. Pero se ve que el problema se ha hecho mas grande y por eso se quedó sin respiracion. Ya está bien.- aseguró.  
  
- Como sabes tu eso?  
  
- Porque ella me lo dijo. Me ha escrito.  
  
Harry bajó la cabeza. Él no habia recibido ninguna carta. Fue como si Ginny le leyera el pensamiento. Sonrió y se sacó una carta del bolsillo, como si hubiera estado esperando hacer eso desde hacia mucho tiempo.  
  
- Me la envió a mi para no levantar sospechas.  
  
Harry la cogió de un movimiento rapido y, despues de decirle gracias a Gin, subió al dormitorio.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te hecho muchisimo de menos! Esto es muy aburrido. Los medi-magos susurran sobre mis problemas pulmonares, etc., etc., etc. Como si no fuera lo suficiente mayor para saber que podria morirme en cualquier momento... No te asustes. Han descubierto una forma para acabar con este problema. Es una operación que es muy peligrosa. Podria no salir bien, pero no estoy asustada. Afrontaré lo que haga falta para volver a estar contigo. Pronto volveré a probar tus labios. Mientras tanto, reza por mi cada noche.  
  
Te quiere: Nicole.  
  
Harry estrechó la carta contra su pecho. Como la echaba de menos...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dos semanas despues, Nicole volvia a estar en el castillo. Se la veia cansada y muy debil, pero Harry no podia caber en su felicidad de que hubiera salido bien la operación. Esa misma noche, Nicole le propuso de ir al baño de Myrtle pero él se negó. No queria que Nicole hiciera esfuerzos en esos momentos.  
  
Cuando porfin pasaron unos dias, se citaron en el baño de Myrtle. Nicole le explicó todo lo que habia hecho y él la escuchó atento, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Mi padre no sospecha nada.- dijo ella muy feliz.- creo que todo va a salir bien. Dentro de una semana ya estaré como una rosa.  
  
- Tu eres mas bella que una rosa.- le soltó Harry, y ella se sonrojó mirandolo confusa. Harry le besó la frente.  
  
- ¿Y a que bienen esos cumplidos? – preguntó burlona.  
  
- Me supo muy mal que lo unico que oyeras de mi antes de irte al hospital en peligro mortal, fuera un frio adios.  
  
Nicole sonrió, y despues de decir "eres un cielo", lo besó tiernamente. Porque realmente lo era.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Debo informarles...-dijo Dumbledore, levantandose en medio de la cena del sabado.-... que el lunes empezará "La semana muggle"  
  
Todos se miraron confusos. Harry pudo apreciar una chispa de alegri en los viejos ojos calmados de Dumbledore.  
  
- Me refiero – dijo cuando el murmullo hubo cesado.- a una semana entera siendo como los muggles; No podran usar la varita. Las asignaturas cambiaran durante toda la semana a una muggle. Las tunicas y uniformes cambiaran por otros uniformes de un colegio privado muggles. Hemos colgado una lista en el tablero de anuncios sobre que materia dará cada profesor. He pensado que una semana muggle seria divertido.  
  
Hubo un murmullo de aceptacion, pese a que a nadie le hacia gracia no usar la varita durante una semana. Cuando Harry Ron y Hermione salieron, ya habia un gran peloton de gente alrededor de las listas.  
  
Fisica y Quimica – Profesor Snape (Pociones)  
  
Ciencias Naturales – Profesora Sprout (Hervologia)  
  
Ciencias sociales – Profesor Binns (Historia de la Magia)  
  
Inglés – Profesora Clark (Estudios Muggles)  
  
Francés – Profesor Flitwig (Encantamientos)  
  
Musica – Profesora Trelawney (Adivinación)  
  
Dibujo – Profesor Hagrid (Crianza de Criaturas Magicas)  
  
Tecnologia – Profesor Large (Defensa contra las artes oscuras)  
  
Educación Fisica – Madame Hooch (Vuelo)  
  
Matematicas – Profesora McGonagall (Transfiguracion)  
  
Debates – Profesora Vector (Aritmacia)  
  
Astronomia – Profesora Sinistra (Astronomia)  
  
- La profesora Trelawney haciendo musica?- dijo Ron, apunto de reirse.- Eso si que hay que verlo.  
  
- Que bien! Haré debates!- exclamó Mione.- Aritmacia está bien, pero prefiero discutir sobre la politica. Una vez en mi escuela muggle, en la clase de alumnos abanzados, hicimos un debate sobre si Juan Carlos III tuvo un juicio justo y...  
  
-Te quiero mucho Mione.-dijo Ron despues de darle un beso en los labios para que se callara.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa noche Hermione se encargó de hacer los nuevos horarios para los tres, sustituyendo las asignaturas de cada profesor por la nueva materia.  
  
- Adivinación...musica.- susurró Mione mientras lo apuntaba en el pergamino.  
  
- Ahora que pienso...- dijo Lavender, que se estaba dedicando a lo mismo.- No tendremos clase de Educación Fisica? Nosotros no tenemos vuelo.  
  
- En el panel de anuncios pone – dijo Hermione.- Que la clase de Pociones del viernes se substituirá por Educacion fisica.  
  
- Gracias Dumbledore.- susurró Harry mirando al cielo.  
  
- Eh, chicos!- gritó Seamus Finnigan bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios.- Han llegado los libros muggles a cada habitacion!  
  
Inmediatamente Harry y Ron subieron a su habitacion. Encima de cada cama habian aparecido un montoncito de libros y un uniforme bien plegado.  
  
-Genial!- dijo Ron, ojeando su libro de Francés.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El lunes todo fue alboroto. Harry, Ron y Mione, con sus nuevos uniformes puestos (Hermione se quejaba de que las faldas eran muy cortas y Ron vendecia a Dumbledore), se dirigieron a la primera clase que tenian, Ciencias Naturales.  
  
Era entretenido ver como la profesora Sprout les explicaba todo sobre la atmosfera, la contaminación, y todo lo que usaban los muggles y contribuian a ésta. Ron se emocionaba cada vez que Sprout pronunciaba alguna palabra extraña como "Moto" o "Insecticidas".  
  
- Realmente son listos los muggles! Se las saben arreglar sin magia!- exclamó el pelirojo cuando salian de la clase. Harry asintió con la cabeza y Mione no dijo nada, pues estaba demasiado entretenida intentando bajar su falda. Parvati y Lavender pasaron por su lado, mirandola con risitas divertidas, con las faldas aun mas acortadas de lo que eran.  
  
- Relajate.- le dijo Ron a su novia.  
  
Pero pronto su amigo tambien encontró inconveniencia en aquellos uniformes de chicas, pues cada chico que pasaba, miraba a Mione con cara de salido mental.  
  
- Que estas mirando, cabrón?- le gritó muy enfadado a un chico de 5º curso, que habia bajado la cabeza con descaro para poder ver por debajo de la falda.  
  
Harry vio como Nicole iba tambien con la falda cortisima, la camisa de manga corta con unos botones desatados arriba, y...un monton de idiotas babeando tras ella.  
  
- Tranquilo, solo tendremos que soportarlo una semana.- dijo Ron, como convenciendose a si mismo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(N/A: Informo que Firenze no hace clase pero está en el castillo)  
  
Al subir por las esclaeritas de plata no digeron nada; en parte porque Harry no tenia ganas, en parte porque Ron estaba cansado de gritar tanto a los chicos que se hacercaban a SU Mione y porque no habia podido acompañarla a Aritmacia.  
  
Parecia que Trelawney estaba tambien de mal humor, pues daba vueltas por el aula. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, ella habló.  
  
- He de decir que estoy muy enfadada porque hayan comparado el arte de la adivinacion con estupidos instrumentos musicales, pero como me pagan para hacer esto...  
  
Respiró fuertemente y empezó con una charla larga y aburrida sobre las notas musicales. Al final de la clase pudieron coger instrumentos, pero fue desastroso. Hubo un caos total y la profesora Trelawney decidió que antes de que hubiera acabado la semana, habrian aprebdido a tocar medianamente un instrumento.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione les estuvo hablando de los debates que habian hecho en clase la mayor parte del dia, y Harry puso la escusa de que habia quedao con Nicole antes de que su amiga lo dejara dormido.  
  
Se dirigió bajo la capa al baño de Myrtle, donde se encontró con que el baño estaba vacio. Pronto la puerta crujió y Nicole apareció de la penombra.  
  
- Es entretenido esto que ha hecho Dumbledore.- fue lo primero que dijo.  
  
- Te sienta muy bien el uniforme.- le sonrió él.  
  
- Si, pero pese a que hace calor, tengo frio con esta mini-falda.  
  
- Creo que a tus amigos Slytherin tambien les gusta.- dijo Harry, con cierta molestia en su voz.  
  
Nicole sonrió y se acercó un poco mas.  
  
- Que celoso eres...- comentó.- Pero no creas que me gusta que me miren el culo cuando paso.  
  
Harry rió divertido. Nicole era muy tozuda y orgullosa cuando queria.  
  
- Bueno, que tal si...charlamos?- preguntó la Slytehrin, casual.  
  
- Charlar?- Harry arrugó la nariz, y Nicole pensó que era adorable.- Piensas charlar AHORA? Yo pensaba en otra cosa...  
  
Nicole soltó una risa.  
  
- No quiero que nuestra relacion se base en...eso...  
  
- Pero podemos hablar mañana!- contestó Harry.  
  
Y se hacercó a ella rapidamente dandole un tierno beso. Y esque estaba esperando hacer eso desde que la habia visto entrar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Un pueblo oscuro. Una casa oscura. Un jardín oscuro. Una habitación oscura. El señor Oscuro. Harry vio como la cara plana y de serpiente de Voldemort se paseaba por la habitacion mugrienta, y muy, muy poco iluminada. Otro sueño. Voldemort caminaba por toda la habitacion, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre puestos encima de Colagusano, que gemia a sus pies, aterrorizado.  
  
- Es el momento...- susurró.  
  
- El momento de que, mi señor?- dijo Colagusano, mirandole la capa negra.  
  
- El momento de actuar.- aclaró.-Recluta a todos los cavalleros de la muerte. Daremos el Gran Golpe.  
  
- Pero señor, aun es un poco pronto...  
  
- Silencio! No pienso esperar mas. No puedo esperar mas. Tenemos que actuar YA!  
  
- Si mi señor!- gritó Peter, y salió de la habitacion a toda prisa.  
  
- Es el momento...- dijo Voldemort, acariciando la cabeza de su serpiente.- ...de volver al poder...  
  
Harry se despertó de golpe, bañado en un sudor frio, congelado. Temblaba totalmente y la cicatriz le hacia mas daño que nunca. La presionó con la mano derecha para ver si se calmaba.  
  
Que habia sido eso? Talvez se habia vuelto a adentrar en la mente de Voldemort. Definitivamente, no era un sueño normal. Aunque esta vez no lo habia visto desde los ojos de Voldemort. Eso lo alentó. Que debia hacer?  
  
No lo pensó dos veces. Esta vez no cometeria ningun error, ni siquiera por su orgullo. Por la mañana iria a ver a Dumbledore y se lo contaria.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Picó dos veces. Toc-toc.  
  
- Adelante.  
  
Harry entró muy despacio, mirando al interior. Dumbledore estaba en pijama, escribiendo en un pergamino larguisimo. Levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente, sorprendido. Harry advirtió que el despacho tambien habia adoptado alguna forma muggle. Tenia algunos accesorios muggles en la oficina, como un televisor o un ordenador. En una esquina tambien habia una fotocopiadora. En el escritorio de Dumbledore, habia un microfono, por donde podia ser escuchado en todo el castillo. Harry recordó que hacia poco habia llamado a un alumno por él.  
  
- Harry! Que haces aquí tan pronto?  
  
- La profesora McGonagall me dijo la contraseña. Tenia que hablar con usted urgentemente profesor.  
  
Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.  
  
- Tu dirás.  
  
- Esta noche...  
  
Y le contó lo que habia soñado.  
  
Dumbledore se rascó la barbilla y miró hacia los cuadros, que se hacian los dormidos.  
  
- Y te dolió la cicatriz?  
  
- Muchisimo.- dijo Harry. Era cierto. No se le habia pasado el dolor hasta media hora despues.  
  
- Bien. Muchas gracias por decirmelo. Quiero pedirte algo Harry.- siguió el director.- La proxima vez que te duela la cicatriz, ven enseguida a decirmelo, y no dudes. Por muy poco que te duela.  
  
Harry asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, Dumbledore le dirigió unas ultimas palabras:  
  
- Y me alegro de que no me guardes rencor.  
  
***  
  
N/A: Bien, ya habeis visto que Nicole no ha muerto, ok? Bueno, el capitulo lo pondré ahora mismo, pero el doce aun no está acabado, y tardará. Solo hos digo que se llamará: Perdones y bailes.  
  
R&R!!!! 


	11. Llega la guerra

N/A: Bien, aquí explica todo sobre la guerra...bueno no todo, solo alguna cosilla... pero weno, alguna cosa hay que es importante...  
  
COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITULO 11: LLEGA LA GUERRA  
  
Harry miró por la ventana de su habitación distraidamente. Privet Drive estaba muy silencioso esos dias, aunque ya lo era de por si. Pero ahora, con los niños y jovenes ausentes, los padres descansaban y disfrutaban de la paz del barrio. Solo tio Vernon y tia Petunia estaban de mal humor. Y esque no les hacia ninguna gracia tener que cuidar de su sobrino en mitad del curso escolar. Y al Gryffindor tampoco le hacia ninguna gracia.  
  
El jueves de la semana muggle, se habian levantado como siempre, pero los que recibian el correo en el Gran Comedor estallaron en gritos y sorpresas al leer las primeras paginas. Voldemort habia vuelto a atacar, y los mejores aurors estaban ya luchando contra los mortifagos. De inmediato Dumbledore habia enviado a los alumnos a sus casas, porque Hogwarts ya no era seguro, y porque la mayoria de profesores ayudarian a convatir contra las fuerzas del mal. Así que la semana muggle no habia acabado, y ya habia entendido porque le habia dolido la cicatriz.  
  
Era la primera vez que Harry pasaba un tiempo en casa de los Dursley a mitad de curso. Eso si, todos los dias Harry recibia el periodico del mundo magico. Y tambien todos los dias recibia carta de Ron y Hermione, pero sobretodo esperaba la de ella, al igual que sabia que esperaba Ron, porque al ser de padres muggles, talvez corria mas peligro.  
  
Solo sabia lo justo de lo que estaba pasando, y queria saber mas. Ron, de vez en cuando, le explicaba cosas por carta porque sus padres trabajaban para la orden y sabia algo mas, pero no solia poner nada sorprendente, por si interceptaban las cartas.  
  
Odiaba toda esa incertidumbre, y de vez encuando su mente volaba al lado de Nicole. Estaria bien ella? Su padre era mortifago... Talvez la hacian intervenir en la lucha.  
  
La voz estridente de tia Petunia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Debia bajar a cenar antes de que se enfadara.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Releyó la carta de pergamino amarillo con manos temblorosas y dio un salto de alegria. Le habian enviado una carta de Hogwarts informandole que la semana siguiente se reanudarian las clases de Hogwarts y que debian volver todos los estudiantes. La guerra habia acabado.  
  
Tio Vernon estuvo conforme en llevarlo a la estacion y quitarselo porfin de encima, así que no puso inconveniente.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la estacion el dia 31 de Abril, tio Vernon se largó de inmediato, y Harry empujó su carrito hacia la barrera y la pasó. Todods los compañeros de clase estaban allí, subiendo al tren. Se sentia estraño volviendo a Hogwarts cuando casi llegaba el verano.  
  
Ron saludó a Harry efusibamente y enseguida se pusieron a buscar a Hermione, ambos preocupados por ella, pese a que les habia escrito el dia anterior. La encontraron edspidiendose de sus padres, y se la llevaron dentro del tren, por una parte porque faltaba poco para que saliera y por otra parte porque a Ron le daba vergüenza darle el beso, que tantas ganas tenia de darle, delante de sus padres. Ninguno de los tres habia cambiado durante ese tiempo, porque no habia pasado ni un mes, pero era como si hubieran estado todo un verano separados.  
  
Cuando el tren partió, los tres charlaron animadamente y Hermione les explicó todo lo que habia hecho ese verano con pelos y señales. Harry estuvo tentado de ir a ver a Nicole, pero prefirió no hacerlo, pues seguro que sus amigas Slytherin lo encontrarian muy extraño.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hogwarts se pudo apreciar a la lejania cuando ya anochecia, y, pese a que el castillo era tan grande como siempre, Harry notó que estaba mas imponente que nunca. Los hicieron pasar al Gran Comedor, y todos se sentaron, hambrientos. Pero la comida no apareció, sino que Dumbledore se hizo oir entre la gente.  
  
- Estimados alumnos. Me alegra teneros otro año aquí. Esta guerra ha sido dura, pero hemos conseguido que Voldemort se retire durante un tiempo- algunos se estremecieron al oir el nombre.- Ahora quiero decir, que no todos estamos en esta sala. Algunos aurores y alumnos murieron en batalla, algunos por ser hijos de mortifagos, otros por estar ahí en el peor momento. Quiero dedicarles un minuto de silencio.  
  
Dumbledore agitó su varita y una lista de nombres (obviamente de los alumnos muertos) apareció en el cielo. Todos quedaron en silencio. Harry leyó los nombres:  
  
Sally-Anne Perks  
  
Curtis Carter  
  
Cameron McGuire  
  
Alyssa Curton  
  
Marcus Taylor  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Lauren McNair  
  
Mia Ternopoly  
  
Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Pansy habia muerto? Miró a la mesa de Slytherin. Si, todos estaban muy callados. Despues desvió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, pues tambien conocia un poco a Sally-Anne Perks. Estaba en su curso y era simpatica, con hoyuelos que le salian cuando reia.  
  
Cuando el minuto acabó todos aplaudieron. Enseguida apareció la cena y todos empezaron a comer. Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin mientras se comia una ala de pollo. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en ella, con aires de importancia y una sonrisa estupida en la cara. Porque estaba tan contento? Se fijó tambien que tenia algunos cortes en el cuerpo. Mas a su izquierda, estaba Nicole, que comia un trozo de ensalada. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Nicole sonrió imperceptiblemente y le siseó dos palabras: Esta noche  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando entró en los habituales baños de Myrtle la llorona, sintió un escalofrio. Pensó que Nicole aun no habia llegado, pero pronto ella salió de la penombra, con un rostro sombrío. Aun y así, Harry se hacercó y le plantó un beso en los labios. Ella le sonrió un poco.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar.  
  
Harry se asustó. Lo decia seriamente. Asintió.  
  
- Sobre que?  
  
- Harry...-parecia que se echaria a llorar.- Pansy Parkinson ha muerto!  
  
- Lo se, la vi en la lista...Lo siento mucho...-dijo, al ver el rostro de Nicole. Esque se llevaba bien con la foca?  
  
- Harry, no lo entiendes?- el muchacho negó con la cabeza.- Ahora qye Parkinson ha muerto, yo me tendré que casar con Malfoy!  
  
Sintió que le fallaban las piernas. No podia creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Si parkinson era la primera opcionde Malfoy, ahora que habia muerto, Nicole se ponia en primera posicion.  
  
- Por eso estaba tan feliz Malfoy?  
  
- Por eso y porque ha actuado por primera vez como mortifago. A los 16 años, los hijos de mortifagos son admitidos como uno de ellos y empiezan a actuar. En esta guerra, todos los de tu curso de Slytherin han participado en ella. Por eso Parkinson murió. Y por eso Malfoy está herido.  
  
Harry maldijo entre dientes.  
  
- Cuando te tienes que casar?  
  
- Cuando cumpla 16 años. Eso será en Agosto.  
  
- Bueno, aún falta un poco de tiempo. Y no le puedes decir a tu padre que no quieres casarte con Malfoy? Que no quieres ser mortifaga?  
  
- No es tan facil... Se que dije que me enfontaria a ello, pero aun no estoy preparada.- dijo la rubia.  
  
- Pero Nicole...No puedes casarte con Malfoy!  
  
- Tendré que hacerlo en agosto.- dijo ella.  
  
- Claro! No hay otra solucion! Tu siempre negativa! No, la señorita no puede decir algo positivo, porque es una niñita obediente de papá y matará a gente inocente como él quiere!  
  
Se quedaron en silencio. Nicole apretó los puños.  
  
- Es eso lo que opinas de mi?  
  
Harry no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado furioso como para hablar. Nicole, con lagrimas asomandole por sus ojos verdes, le giró la cara y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrandola de un portazo. Harry pensó en atraparla, pero estaba muy furioso para pedirle disculpas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ron gruñó molesto cuando Dumbledore se alzó en medio de la cena para decir algo. Todos prestaron atencion, algunos a regañadientes.  
  
-Debo hacerles un anuncio.- dijo el director alzando la voz.- Debido a los negros acontecimientos que han sucedido, he creido oportuno celebrar un baile para alegrar y levantar un poco los animos. Es de parejas, aunque se podrá ir sin. Tendrá lugar el dia 20 de Junio. Eso es todo.  
  
Hubo murmullos de excitación en el salon. Algunos ya pedian a sus parejas que si iran juntos. Como Ron y Hermione, que se hacian señas entre ellos.  
  
Harry miró instintivamente a la mesa de Slytherin. Si ella no estubiera enfadada, aun tendria sentido esa fiesta...  
  
Mientras tanto, en la mesa de las serpiente, Nicole escuchaba a su amiga Melanie sobre el vestido que se pondria.  
  
- ...Pero prefiero que sea de terciopelo aunque ya hace calor para eso y...  
  
- Vienes conmigo?  
  
Melanie arrugó la frente al ser interrumpida por Malfoy.  
  
- Ni hablar.-remugó Nicole, de mala gana, sin siquiera mirarlo.- Iria con un trol antes que contigo.  
  
- Pues ves preparandote para dentro de unos mese, porque pronto seras mi esposa.  
  
Nicole ahogó una maldicion y siguió escuchando a su amiga, mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia Harry.  
  
- Y tu que llevaras?  
  
- Talvez no vaya.- dijo la rubia dejando de mirar al Gryffindor.- No estoy de humor.  
  
-Que??? Que no iras??- exclamó Melanie escandalizada.- es un acto muy importante.  
  
- Mel, quieres venir conmigo al baile?- dijo Blaise Zabinni desde la otra punta de la mesa.  
  
Melanie lo miró, como observando si estaba a la altura. Nicole sabia que el amor secreto de su amiga era Cedric Diggory (o mas bien su memoria, ya que estaba muerto.)  
  
- Bueno, no siempre todo va a salir como quieres...-susurró Mel, despues de decirle a Zabinni que si.  
  
Nicole asintió. Tenia mucha razon.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las parejas ya se habian empezado a formar pese a que faltaba aun mas de un mes para el baile. Harry observaba como las chicas aceptaban o rechazaban a los chicos en la sala comun, mientras él intentaba hacer los deberes de pociones.  
  
- Maldita sea!- gritó, porque estaba de mal humor.  
  
En ese instante Parvati rechazaba no muy amablemente a Neville, que se lo habia pedido esperanzado.  
  
- Como va?- preguntó Ron, que se habia sentado repentinamente a su lado.  
  
- Muy mal.-dijo Harry de mala gana.  
  
- Yo me referia al baile.-dijo Ron con un gesto de picardia.  
  
- Yo tambien.  
  
Ron dejó de sonreir y lo miró extrañado.  
  
- Aún no habeis hecho las paces?- Harry negó con la cabeza.- Pues hazlo antes de que se acabe el curso, o te pasarás un verano entero con ese peso en el estomago.  
  
Harry asintió. Era cierto. No podria soportar un verano así.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry se despertó, sobresaltado. Estaba sudando a mares. No recordaba lo que habia soñado, pero aún así, la cicatriz le ardia con insistencia. Se volvió a recostar en su cama. Le habia hecho una promesa a Dumbledore. Por la mañana iria a su despacho.  
  
****  
  
N/A: Bien, el siguiente capitulo es el penultimo, aunque tardaré un poco en subirlo, pk aun me keda escribir el baile. Así que... a esperar. Dejad revews!!!!!!!! 


	12. Perdones y el baile

COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITULO 12: PERDONES Y EL BAILE  
  
Picó cuidadosamente. Le daba vergüenza volver a estar ahí pasado tan poco tiempo. Volvió a picar. Nadie contestó.  
  
La profesora McGonagall ya le habia advertido que talvez Dumbledore no se esncontrara en su despacho. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. No habia nadie. Los recuadros se hacian los dormidos. Decidió quedarse allí hasta que volviera.  
  
Se oían voces fuera del despacho, de los alumnos que caminaban animados por el comienzo del fin de semana. Ya era bastante tarde, casi las 11 de la mañana, pero Ron no se habia levantado aun, así que podia estar seguro de que le esperaria para desayunar.  
  
Por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas. Nicole no le habia hablado desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, casi una semana, y cada vez que Harry se habia acercado para hablar con ella y disculparse, ella levantaba la cabeza, muy orgullosa, y se iba hacia otro sitio con sus amigas. Y él queria pedirle perdon, porque reconocia que se habia pasado aquella noche en el baño, y que deberia haberle gritado, porque ella no podia hacer nada para evitar su futuro.  
  
El oscuro y terrible futuro que le esperaba.  
  
Y se sintió culpable, porque eso debia ser mas duro para ella, que era la que tenia que casarse y matar, que a él, que la perderia para siempre.  
  
Dio una mirada al despacho por hacer algo. Se fijó asombrado que aún habian objetos muggles, que Dumbledore no habia retirado desde la semana muggle. Estaba la fotocopiadora, el ordenador, y tambien el microfono. El microfono por donde Dumbledore era escuchado por toda la escuela...  
  
Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente durante un instante, pero meneó la cabeza, desechandola. Era una locura. Se avergonzaria delante de todo Hogwarts.  
  
"Y que importa la buena reputacion si ella no está a tu lado?"  
  
No sabia de donde habia salido esa voz (que se parecia extrañamente a la de Hermione), pero definitivamente le habia convencido. Se hacercó al escritorio. Estaria conectado?  
  
- Un, dos, tres, provando...  
  
En los pasillos se escuchó un fuerte bufido, y despues resonó una voz. Algunos pensaron que era Dumbledore, pero esa voz era demasiado juvenil.  
  
A ver si esto funciona....  
  
Ron se levantó de su cama de un salto. Le habia parecido oir la voz de Harry, pero multiplicada por mil. Salió a la sala comun, sin importarle que estuviera en pijama.  
  
Ejem...este mensaje va dirigido a una persona en particular...- dijo Harry, haciando resonar su voz por todos los pasillos. Pensó en decir el nombre. Decirlo seria matarla.- Ella ya sabe quien es.  
  
Ron soltó un grito y dijo:  
  
- La madre que lo parió!!  
  
Se que ultimamente he estado algo frio, pero no puedo soportar el pensamiento de perderte. No te quise gritar, pero queria que fueras mia. Y de nadie mas...  
  
Hermione levantó la cabeza. Esa era la voz de Harry? Todos los alumnos que estaban en la biblioteca miraban al techo como si lo fueran a ver en cualquier momento.  
  
Desde que te vi, creí que eras un angel. MI angel. Y lo sigo creyendo. Y se que fue un error ponerme histerico por eso, y tambien lo fue olvidarme que tu lo estas pasando mas mal que yo.  
  
Nicole tembló. Porque estaba haciendo eso? Porque Harry se tomaba tantas molestias en hacer las paces con ella si habia dejado muy claro lo que pensaba?  
  
Aquello que te dije, no iba en serio. Fue un arrebato de furia, de histeria, porque no podia creer que todo estuviera saliendo tan mal. Porque estoy acostumbrado a que el final vaya acompañado de la palabra feliz...  
  
- Waw, que envidia. A quien crees que se lo estará diciendo?- preguntó Mel a un lado de Nicole. La rubia sonrió.  
  
Solo espero que me perdones, porque en realidad lo necesito. Necesito besarte y rozar tu piel. Porque es para lo que vivo. Y lo tengo muy claro. Te quiero.  
  
Harry apretó el boton para apagarlo. Realmente habia hecho el ridiculo.  
  
La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe. La imponente figura de Dumbledore apareció por la puerta.  
  
- Bonito discurso.- Harry se sonrojó.- Espero que ella se haya dado por aludida.  
  
- Lo siento profesor, yo...  
  
- No importa.- dijo, alzando las manos.- Y bien? Que querias decirme?  
  
- Pues, verá, ayer me desperté por la noche. No recordaba haber soñado nada, pero me dolia mucho la cicatriz.  
  
- Gracias por decirmelo Harry.  
  
- Cree que puede ser un aviso?- preguntó el ojiverde con curiosidad.  
  
- Podria ser.- dijo Dumbledore mirando por la ventana.- O tal vez es un aviso de tu futuro.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Tu amigo Ronald te estará esperando para desayunar. No le hagas esperar!- le sonrió.  
  
Harry lo miró perplejo y fue hacia la puerta.  
  
-Ah, y... suerte con la señorita Nott...  
  
Al cerrar la puerta, Harry no supo si lo habia imaginado o lo habia dicho de verdad, pero decidió no interrumpir mas a Dumbledore. Despues de todo, el sabia todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba muy alborotado, y no era de extrañar. Solo se hablaba del baile y algunos aun no habian encontrado pareja. Ron y Hermione estaban mas empalagosos que nunca, y Ginny los miraba con ternura, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño.  
  
Algunos se habian girado cuando Harry habia pasado, murmurando sobre él, y Ron y Mione le habian mirado con risa en sus ojos, pero no habia comentado nada. Harry se giró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Nicole y su amiga (una de ellas) hablaban entretenidamente. La rubia desvió un momento la mirada hacia él, y pareció sonrojarse.  
  
Draco Malfoy pasó delante suyo en ese momento y Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazon. Él sabia que habia estado con Nicole. Y si se imaginaba que estaban juntos otra vez? Y si los habia descubierto?  
  
- Que Potter, te gusta hacer notitas de amor? Weasley no te hacia caso y tuviste que mandarle un mensaje?  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Harry podia entrever en el rostro de la peliroja que no queria rebelar nada sin querer sobre Harry y Nicole. Esque Ginny sospechaba algo?  
  
- No te importa, Malfoy.-dijo Harry, mirandolo lleno de ira.- Si yo le mando mensajes a Ginny no es de tu incumbencia.  
  
Harry guiñó un ojo imperceptiblemente y Ginny asintió.  
  
- Tenias que hacerlo delante de toda la escuela? Porque hos peleasteis? Porque Potti no queria dejarte dinero?  
  
- Si nos peleamos o no, tampoco es de tu incumbencia.- dijo Ginny, con el rostro en alto.  
  
Malfoy se fue, disgustado por que le contestaran así. Ginny se le quedó mirando.  
  
- Vaya culo tiene el cabrón...-murmuró.  
  
Harry la miró, con ojos abiertos y de enfado.  
  
- Que? No soy de metal...  
  
-------  
  
Esa noche estaba muy nervioso. Estaba seguro que si Nicole le perdonaba (o por lo menos cedia a hablar con él), estaria en los baños de Myrtle la Llorona, así que muy de madrugada entró, viendo solo a la fantasma. Ni rastro de Nicole.  
  
Se sentó, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos, jugando con su propio pelo, rezando a un dios en el que nunca creyó.  
  
La puerta chirrió despues de una hora de espera. Su corazón se disparó. Seria ella?  
  
Una larga y lisa cabellera rubia asomó por la puerta seguida de dos enormes ojos verdes, uno de ellos con dos pecas amarillas.  
  
Era ella.  
  
Se miraron. Los labios de Nicole temblaron.  
  
- Nicole...- susurró, como si su nombre fuera una oración.  
  
Ella sonrió. No habia nada mas que decir.  
  
La rubia acomodó sus brazos alrededor del adolescente-que-vivió y le plantó un beso en la comisura de las labios. Él sonrió, complacido. Se siguieron besando.  
  
La puerta volvió a chirriar repentinamente. Se giraron, asustados. Vieron unos ojos café mirandolos sorprendida. Tez morena y pecas de canela, cabello carbón.  
  
- Mel?- susurró Nicole.  
  
Ella no contestó. Salió corriendo, Nicole detrás. Harry suspiró. La habian liado.  
  
----------  
  
- Era para ti el mensaje?- susurró Mel alucinada y conmovida al mismo tiempo.  
  
Nicole asintió.  
  
- Que morro!- exclamó. Nicole suspiró aliviada. Estaba mas tranquila que anoche, cuando le habia explicado todo lo que habia pasado.- Crees que te pida que vayas al baile con él?  
  
- Estas loca? Nunca haría eso.- dijo Nicole, acomodandose la mochila de un golpe y murmurando la contraseña. La sala comun estaba semi-vacia.- Ojalá. Me gustaria ir con él. Pero se supone que todo esto es secreto.  
  
- Que emocionante y romantico...  
  
Entraron en la habitación de 5º año. Nicole soltó la mochila.  
  
- Que asco, ahora transfor...  
  
- Nicole... que es eso?  
  
Una caja de cartón yacia intacta encima de la cama de la Slytherin. Se hacercarón. Nicole lo destapó. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.  
  
Un vestido de seda perfectamente doblado. Nicole lo cogió de los tirantes y lo sacó de la caja.  
  
Era de tirantes muy finos de color azul marino. El resto del vestido tambien era de un azul marino con destellos claros. Tenia un escote trasero, que llegaba hasta la cadera. Solo se agarraba a su espalda unos tirantes igual de finos que los delanteros. Por adelante tenia tambien un escote no muy pronunciado, solo lo justo. El vestido llegaba hasta el suelo, acabado en un ondeante borde de solor claro.  
  
En la caja, una nota escrita a tinta verde.  
  
Espero que te lo pongas para nuestra noche especial.  
  
Besos:  
  
Tu Gryffindior  
  
- Que decias?- dijo Mel, mirando aún el vestido que brillaba bajo la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana.  
  
-----------  
  
La sala común estaba muy alborotada; se veía todo lleno de manchas de los colores de los trajes de la gente y las chicas excitadas que murmuraban cosas con sus amigas por lo bajini. Pasó por al lado de Parvati, que hablaba con Lavender sobre lo bueno que estaba Terry Boot. Ron y Hermione lo esperaban junto al retrato de la dama gorda; Él de color azul y traje de seda (que le habian comprado los gemelos) y ella terciopelo de color melocotón.  
  
Salieron los tres juntos, Ron y Hermione bien cogidos de la mano y muy sonrientes. Harry caminó inseguro hacia el Vestibulo. En realidad Nicole no le habia mencionado nada de que si que fuera con él al baile.  
  
De camino, Harry pudo distinguir entre la gente a Malfoy, que iba con una chica rubia muy guapa. Draco lo miró con desconfianza en los ojos, como si se oliera lo que estaba a punto de ver. Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago. Hoy todos se enterarian que estaban juntos, y eso era un gran peligro para Nicole.  
  
Porfin la distinguió, con el caro vestido que le había comprado, un moño elegantisimo y sus ojos verdes resaltando muchisimo mas, haciendo notar sus dos pecas amarillas. Cuando lo vio, ella sonrió, y caminó hacia él con lentitud, para luego darle un beso en los labios. No sabia quien estaba mas sorprendido, si Draco o el mismo Harry.  
  
Algunos se giraron a ver y a murmurar mientras Harry y Nicole entraban el en Gran Salón. Muchos los señalaban y algunos incluso sonreian. Mel los saludó desde una esquina junto a su pareja.  
  
Despues de que Dumbledore hiciera un discurso, la banda empezó a tocar y la gente salió a la pista de baile a divertirse.  
  
-Venga, vamosssss...porfaaaa...- decia Hermione estirando a Ron del brazo.  
  
- Bailo muy mal. Probablemente acabes con los pies doloridos.  
  
- Sobreviviré- le dijo Mione, haciendo un puchero.  
  
Cuando porfin Ron cedió a bailar una pieza, Harry y Nicole se quedaron a solas.  
  
- Mira como te mira Draco...-le susurró Nicole muy cerca de la oreja. Harry sintió un escalofrio.  
  
- Si, creo que me tiene envidia...-dijo Harry, saboreando la victoria.  
  
- Mmmm...quieres bailar.  
  
Harry accedió. Odiaba bailar, pero cualquier pretexto para tenerla cerca era bueno. Mientras se movian lentamente al compas de la musica, Nicole le susurraba cosas en el oido y Harry reia por lo bajo.  
  
- Voy a por unos refrescos.- le susurró Harry a Nicole. Ella asintió y se dirigó a sentarse en la mesa.  
  
Habia bastante cola para coger algo y Harry pudo conseguir un par de copas.  
  
- Te crees muy bueno por ir con ella, no?  
  
El ojiverde se giró. Sabia quien era.  
  
- Vete a la mierda Malfoy, nunca la tendrás.  
  
- No la quiero ni regalada -dijo Draco.- despue de saber que ha sido tocada por mierda. No te veré tan alegre cuando te la arranquen de las manos para torturarla.  
  
Harry se le hacercó amenazante.  
  
- Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima.  
  
- Claro que no.- dijo el rubio, alzando las manos con mirada maliciosa.- Su padre hará el trabajo sucio.  
  
Harry dejó las copas encima de la mesa tan fuerte que derramó el contenido.  
  
- Como se te ocurra hacerle daño...  
  
- Que? Me vas a pegar?  
  
No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Harry se lanzó a la yugular y empezó a repartir puñetazos en cualquier sitio que Draco no se protegiera. Pronto los de alrededor empezaron a animar hasta que la profesora McGonagall los separó y les preguntó donde habian dejado el cerebro. Harry hubiera contestado que Malfoy habia nacido sin, pero estaba tan enfadado que no pudo articular palabra y salió del gran comedor a zancadas.  
  
Recorrió todos los jardines hasta llegar al lago. Se sentó con los brazos rodeando sus piernas. El calamar gigante azotaba sus tentaculos peligrosamente.  
  
Nicole apareció unos minutos despues. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó sin decir palabra.  
  
Harry no podia hablar. Era cierto lo que habia dicho Malfoy? Torturarian a Nicole? La harian sufrir? Y todo por su culpa? No deberia haberla invitado al baile? No deberia amarla?  
  
Preguntas sin respuesta.  
  
Solo sabia una cosa.  
  
- Nicole...  
  
- Mmhhmm?  
  
- Recuerdas aquel dia... que te dije que cuando las cosas se pusieran mal, yo te llevaria lejos de aquí?-preguntó Harry.  
  
- Si.-contestó ella frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Creo que ha llegado el momento. 


	13. La escapada

Es muy corto, pero como era el ultimo, no tenia mucho que poner. Espero que hos haya gustado el fic! Gracias por seguirlo hasta el ultimo momento.  
  
COMO DOS IMANES  
  
CAPITULO 13: LA ESCAPADA  
  
- Hechizo cambiante!  
  
La dama gorda le dejó paso. Divisó a Ron y a Mione sentados en una butaca.  
  
- Chicos, me voy.  
  
- Perdona???- dijo Ron.- A donde?  
  
- No lo se. Me escapo de Hogwarts. Con Nicole.  
  
Mione se puso blanca como el papel y abrió unas cuantas veces la boca.  
  
- Como??? Estas loco?  
  
- No.- dijo muy convencido el moreno.- No pienso dejar que se lleven a Nicole de mi lado.  
  
- No puedes esperar a que acabe el curso?- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Claro que no! Seguro que mañana todos los mortifagos iran detrás de ella!  
  
Hermione zapateó un poco, nerviosa. Miro a Harry frunciendo el ceño preocupada y luego a su novio, como diciendole que se lo impidiera. Porfin Ron habló.  
  
- Si crees que es lo mejor... Adelante.  
  
-------  
  
- Como que te vas?- preguntó una Mel de ceño fruncido.  
  
Nicole arrojó todos sus vestidos al baúl de mala manera.  
  
- Me voy con Harry.  
  
- Pero... Porque? Me vas a dejar aquí sola?-  
  
-Melanie, escuchame. Dentro de poco tendré a todos los mortifagos y a mi padre persiguiendome para matarme o obligarme a dejar a Harry y unirme a ellos. Y no lo pienso permitir. Harry me va a llevar lejos, y yo le seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.- explicó Nicole.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- No me importa que me torturen ni que me maten.-dijo porfin Nicole con los ojos brillantes.- Pero crees que lo van a dejar ahí? Claro que no. Quien crea eso es que es ingenuo. No pararan hasta encontrar a Harry. Lo matarán. Y me tendrán a mi como cebo. Y eso si que no lo quiero. Por encima de mi cadaver.  
  
- Lo entiendo.- dijo Mel con una triste sonrisa.- Te aproyaré en todo lo que necesites.  
  
- Gracias.- dijo la rubia, abrazandola.  
  
- Y te prometo que no saldrá nada de esta boca.  
  
-------  
  
- Lista?  
  
Nicole asintió un tanto nerviosa. Ron, Hermione y Melanie los miraban tristes por su marcha.  
  
Harry ya habia decidido cual seria su medio de transporte. Eran fuertes y sabian perfectamente donde ir. Los Thestrals sin duda eran el mejor transporte.  
  
Ató los dos baúles y las demas cosas al cuello del animal y le dio unas palmaditas.  
  
- Seguro que aguantará?- preguntó Ron, mirando unos metros mas lejos de lo que estaba el animal.  
  
- Si.- murmuró Nicole.  
  
Todos se despidieron de sus amigos.  
  
- No se que haré sin ti.- dijo Mel.- Has sido mi mejor amiga.  
  
- Y tu la mia.- contestó Nicole abrazandola.  
  
- Mantenos informados.- le dijo Mione.  
  
- Lo prometo.- contestó Harry.  
  
Harry soltó a Hedwig para que volara a su lado. El Thestral relinchó. Hecharia de menos Hogwarts.  
  
Nicole miró tambien con nostalgia los muros del castillo. Harry le puso las manos y ella puso un pie sobre estas para suburse al Thestral. Harry subió delante de ella.  
  
Mione ya habia sacado unas cuantas lagrimas, murmurando "Espero que salga bien". Ron, blanco como la cera, se despedia de su mejor amigo, el cual ahora seria un fugitivo.  
  
- Hia!  
  
Harry le dio una patadita al animal y este se enlairó, batiendo sus alas apergaminadas.  
  
- Adios!- dijeron todos, moviendo las manos en el aire.  
  
El aire olia a tristeza. Las murallas parecian muerte. Ron, Hermione y Mel se fueron haciendo mas pequeños hasta desaparecer en el mar de verde que eran los jardines. Verde esperanza.  
  
El olor a fresa de Nicole inundó el aire haciendo marchas el olor a tristeza y su figura brillante reflejada a la luz de la luna borraba las murallas de muerte. Su cabello dorado volaba a la brisa y parecia la libertad representada. Y Harry comprendió que la amaba mas que a su propia madre.  
  
No tenia ni idea de donde iba. Solo sabia que no dejaria que le pasara nada a Nicole. La protegeria con su vida si hacia falta. Y siempre querria estar junto a ella.  
  
A su lado, Nicole empezó a canturrear una canción:  
  
"I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away"  
  
"Yo queria ser como tu  
  
yo lo queria todo  
  
así que intenté ser como tu  
  
y me arrastré"  
  
"I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away"  
  
"No sabia que era tan frio  
  
y que tu necesitabas alguien  
  
para mostrarte el camino  
  
Te cogí la mano  
  
y empezamos a imaginar  
  
que cuando lleguen los problemas  
  
yo te llevaré lejos"  
  
"If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares"  
  
"Si tu quieres  
  
yo te puedo salvar  
  
puedo llevarte lejos de aquí  
  
Tan solitario dentro  
  
y tan ocupado fuera  
  
Y lo unico que tu querias  
  
era alguien que le importases"  
  
"I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone"  
  
"Me estoy hundiendo despacio  
  
así que deprisa cogeme  
  
tu mano es lo unico que tengo para seguir adelante  
  
por favor dimelo  
  
para que pueda ver finalmente  
  
a donde vas cuando te has ido"  
  
"If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares"  
  
"Si tu quieres  
  
yo te puedo salvar  
  
puedo llevarte lejos de aquí  
  
Tan solitario dentro  
  
y tan ocupado fuera  
  
Y lo unico que tu querias  
  
era alguien que le importases"  
  
"All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah"  
  
"Lo unico que tu querias  
  
era alguien que le importases  
  
Si me necesitas  
  
sabes que estaré ahí  
  
Oh yeah"  
  
"If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares"  
  
"Si tu quieres  
  
yo te puedo salvar  
  
puedo llevarte lejos de aquí  
  
Tan solitario dentro  
  
y tan ocupado fuera  
  
Y lo unico que tu querias  
  
era alguien que le importases"  
  
"Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone"  
  
"Por favor dimelo  
  
para que pueda ver finalmente  
  
a donde vas cuando te has ido" 


End file.
